


【魄魄】3089室饲养员

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 害羞闷骚白作家✖️宠物店兼职贾小鬼
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“鬼！！！求助！”贾三刘急急忙忙地冲进贾小鬼的房间，嚷嚷着。

“哥！大清早的嚷嚷什么啊，我好不容易今天休息呢。”贾小鬼把被子往脸上一蒙，打算装死。

贾三刘见状，死命拽着被子防止贾小鬼的脑袋埋进被子中：“什么大清早，这都下午两点了！”

看贾小鬼皱着眉头一脸起床气，连忙换了语气：“你就帮帮哥哥吧，今天本来要上客户家上门喂猫铲屎的，但是这刚到一批猫粮，我还要盯着卸货。一会那家人就要开监控检查有没有喂猫了，你帮哥哥跑一趟吧，很近的！”

贾小鬼的三哥，也就是贾三刘，是一家宠物店的老板。每当过年或放假期间会有不少人外出游玩，这个时候家里的猫要不就放在宠物店寄养，要不就雇人上门喂猫铲屎。所以宠物店也会接一些同城喂猫的活。但是每逢放假期间宠物店也十分繁忙，像今天这种求助贾小鬼的情况也不是第一次发生了。

贾小鬼还是不愿意离开温暖舒适的被窝，不情不愿地问道：“大哥和二哥呢？”

“他们一起去打篮球了，电话也打不通，我只能求助你了啊妹妹！”

看着贾三刘焦头烂额地表情，贾小妹叹了一口气坐了起来：“地址发我。”贾三刘如受大赦，连忙把钥匙塞到贾小鬼手上，看她现在迷迷糊糊，害怕她清醒了反悔，便一溜烟跑没影了。

贾小鬼确实刚醒来恍恍惚惚的，要不是手机滴滴滴收到了三哥发来的地址，说不定真的会以为刚刚发生的这一切是一场梦，然后继续睡过去。

按照地址来到客户家中，贾小鬼开始勤勤恳恳的干起活来。正当她处理猫砂的时候突然电话铃声大作，她慌慌忙忙接起，打开免提。

“喂？凌姐，怎么啦？”

“小鬼！你这次寄过来的鞋有一只不合格啊，我给你寄回去，你再处理一下。”

“啊？是吗！真是不好意思可能太忙了不小心安排了别人刷，真不好意思。”

“没事儿。”

“喵～”贾小鬼身旁不知道什么时候冒出来一只肥胖的大橘猫，在她身侧打着滚，喵喵叫着，引得她伸手挠了挠肥猫软乎乎的肚皮。

电话那头的人也听到了这一声猫叫，瞬间来了兴趣：“小鬼你也养猫吗，我们认识这么多年怎么没听说你养猫？”

“没没，我这刷鞋店可养不了猫，容易到处都是毛。我在帮我哥干活呢，他开了一家宠物店，接一些上门喂猫铲屎的活，我现在在客户家。”

“哎呀你们还有这样的业务！”凌姐惊喜极了，“那你年后能不能来我们家呀，我和我先生那段时间正好要出国玩，交给家附近的宠物店也不放心，正发愁家里的猫们怎么办呢。而且啊我们之间来来往往寄鞋，寄了这么多次，保价费和快递费都快赶上你的往返机票了。要不你来一次，一次性全刷完得了。怎么样？G市离M市也不远呀，坐飞机两个小时就到了。”

“啊？这……”贾小鬼开刷鞋店以来还从来没接到过需要出差的工作，一时不知该不该答应。

“哎呀姐不会亏待你的，你就来我们家住一个月，期间食宿姐都给你包了，你就在姐姐家喂喂猫铲铲屎刷刷鞋。还能顺便来G市玩一玩。”

“行，姐，我考虑考虑。”

“好嘞你想好了和姐说一声啊。”

咔电话挂断了。凌姐她熟悉，就是这么一个雷厉风行又天马行空的主。她们也算认识很多年的老朋友了。

当年贾小鬼在M市开了一家刷鞋店，起初只是一见很不起眼的小店。年轻人嘛，善用各种社交媒体平台，通过不断的线上宣传和自己过硬的刷鞋技术，如今“鬼刷刷洗鞋店”已经成了M市刷鞋行业中响当当的招牌。

如今已经成为小老板的贾小鬼本不用再亲自刷鞋了，但这个客户不一样。凌姐是在贾小鬼创业初期就结识了的老客户。她一开始只是寄来一两双鞋，后来越寄越多，逐渐成了大客户，由她带来的业绩能占到全年业绩的10%。而且这个大客户挑剔的很，每一次都必须要贾小妹亲自刷，说只有她刷的才合格。这不，偶尔有人看不过去帮她刷了一只，还是被凌姐发现了。

如此眼尖又严格的客户反而让贾小鬼产生了一种英雄所见略同的惺惺相惜之感，再加上凌姐寄过来的鞋不乏非常难买到的限量款式，要不是凌姐她，可能见都见不到这些鞋的实物呢。

凌姐本身也并非刻薄之人，除了鞋的问题上不能妥协，在其他方面反而和蔼可亲。久而久之贾小鬼和凌姐两人之间居然建立了稳固的信任桥梁。

在回去的路上贾小鬼就决定好了，她决定接下这个工作。她可是附近有名的“守财奴”，不过不是因为她抠门，也不是因为她拜金。

她有三个哥哥，多亏这几个哥哥，贾小鬼从小都没受过什么委屈。在不久前她生了重病，需要昂贵的手术费用，她的哥哥们努力赚钱最终才让她顺利的上了手术台。看着哥哥们奔波劳累，从那时开始，她知道了钱的重要性，努力工作不放过一丝赚钱的机会。

她的爱钱，并不是有什么不良嗜好，也不是因为生活骄奢无度。世事无常，她只是需要钱所带来的那一种安全感。

晚上回家，在饭桌上她和她的哥哥们说了这件事，本以为大家会为她接到好差事而高兴，没想到三个哥哥一个比一个反应大。

贾大撒首先发话：“你一个人去那么远的地方，万一遇到危险怎么办！”

“不远啊，坐飞机就两个小时，下了飞机打车到目的地也就20分钟，打车费和机票还报销呢。”

何刀疤接过接力棒：“不是钱不钱的问题，是你独自一人去其他城市！去别人家！”

“那是凌姐家啊，凌姐你们也认识的吧，上次还来过店里呢。”

轮到贾三刘上场：“认识的人也不放心啊，你独自一人谁知道会发生什么。”

“你今天不还让我独自去客户家喂猫了吗，也没发生什么啊。”

三兄弟轮番上阵，贾小鬼见招拆招，最终拆得心烦意乱，有点生气了，大声说道：“我也不是小孩子了，接这个工作之前我也好好考虑过，我保证我不会有事的！你们也可以稍微把我当大人看一点啊。我也想要为这个家多做一点贡献。”

三个哥哥听完这一番话齐齐陷入沉默。

最终贾大撒叹了一口气，说：“我们都不指望你赚多少钱，我们只是希望你平平安安的。”

“我知道。”小鬼的声音降了下来，面带歉意，但眼神依然坚定，“但是伴我一生的人，最后也只有我自己，只能有我自己，我也想要成为能让你们放心的成年人。”

“哥哥相信你。大哥，就让她去吧。”贾三刘拍了拍贾大撒的肩膀。贾大撒狠狠的叹了一口气，什么也没说，转头出去了，也不知道他到底同意了没有。

TBC.

饱：  
努力想要写长篇但总是只能写成中篇的阿饱还是想再努力一下


	2. Chapter 2

从那天开始这件事便被冷处理了，贾大撒和贾小鬼真的不愧是同一个妈生的，固执起来也是不分高下。一个坚定立场不许去就是不许去，一个更是直接联系了凌姐一口答应了下来。这僵局即使二哥三哥在中间打圆场也无济于事。

最终，贾小鬼出发的那天还是如期而至。

MG机场出发大厅，光滑反光大理石地板反射天花板明亮的灯，清晰的蓝黄指路标，头发眼睛衣服颜色不尽相同的人肆意往来。

无数团聚与离别的戏码每天在此上演，这不，就现在在安检外就有两个大男人正抱成一团，声泪俱下依依不舍。即使现在大家的观念已逐渐开放，但这一幕还是引得人们纷纷行注目礼。

不，仔细看看还有一个人，被他们抱在中央。中间那人在两人中间扭动着小小的脑袋，费尽千辛万苦，好不容易终于从几条大胳膊中间钻出头来，气鼓鼓地说：“好啦，二哥三哥，你们是想闷死我嘛？！”

何刀疤和贾三刘听言终于放开了手。“小鬼，”何刀疤，开口了，“你大哥今天有工作，就不来送你了。你自己去真的行吗，要不哥哥买一张票陪你去吧。”

“哎呀你们其实也不用来的，我自己真的可以的！我都23了！”

贾小鬼无语到了极点，她这几个哥哥各个都是很Man的大男人，怎么一到她的事就哼哼唧唧的。

“好啦！这件事我们不是早就说好了嘛，我已经是个成年人了，而且一直以来这个大客户都是点名要我来工作的呀。没事的我和凌姐合作这么多年，你们也都认识，这次机会千载难逢，相信你们的妹妹吧！”

“可是……”

“别可是啦，再不安检飞机就来不及了，我走了啊！”贾小鬼急匆匆打断哥哥们的啰嗦，准备加入到安检队伍中去。

“你看那是谁。”贾三刘冲小鬼身后扬了扬下巴。

“大哥？你今天不是要工作吗？”

贾大撒还是冷着脸，但是语气支支吾吾的：“今天上课的地点离这边近，我就是顺路。”

说着把一大包东西塞到小鬼手中，“拿着，我们就先走了。”

说完贾大撒一首拉一个，把何刀疤和贾三刘都拖走了，剩下贾小鬼在原地摸不着头脑。

排队等待安检的时候她打开了刚刚接到手里的一大包袋子，看到袋子里的东西的瞬间眼眶湿润。感冒药，止痛药，退烧药，止咳水，筋骨贴，驱蚊水，止泻药，创口贴，碘伏棉签……全都是这些，满满当当。

贾小鬼父母遇难时，贾大撒也才22，刚刚大学毕业。为了自己还有弟弟妹妹们能在这残酷社会中生存，他当起了私人篮球教练，一个人扛起了家中的重担。那时候小鬼和三刘还在青春期，体会不到大哥的艰辛。如今回想起来，贾小鬼心中全是心疼。

在飞机上坐下，贾小鬼掏出手机，在家庭群里汇报一声“上飞机了”，然后点开贾大撒单独的对话窗口，打上一句“谢谢大哥，多亏了你呀，不然我都没准备药呢。”

那边很快回复：“嗯，我就知道你没带，长点记性吧，还说要独当一面呢。”

贾小鬼收到回复之后安心开了飞行模式，看着自己包里两份几乎一样的医药包，偷偷笑了。心想，好歹自己也是18岁零5年了，这种程度的准备还是想得到，但是还是想让大哥觉得自己仍然是他的小妹妹，在某些方面还是仍然需要他操心的小孩。

在飞机发动的轰鸣声中贾小鬼昏昏睡去，等她醒来的时候已经到了G市，G市是一个滨海城市，虽然离M市很近，但感觉完全不同。几乎一下飞机小鬼就闻到了咸咸的海风，初春还寒，海风也比夏天锋利，贾小鬼一下车就直奔目的地。

那是栋市中心的居民小区，拿着凌姐寄来的磁片卡进到小区内，贾小鬼不由得发出了惊叹的声音。从踏入小区门口的那一刻，氛围立刻切换，林荫随着风摇曳，仔细听甚至可以听见鸟叫，时间仿佛开了0.5倍速，偶尔有人路过，也都是不慌不忙的。整个小区就仿佛一个处于繁华热闹的G市中的，气定神闲优游自在的闲散贵人。

“A-3栋……3089室嗯没错就是这里。”贾小鬼按照路标指示没什么波折地来到门前，小心翼翼打开了门口的密码锁。

凌姐家里有钱她是知道的，毕竟没钱哪来的那么多鞋给她刷，可是当她走进凌姐家的时候贾小鬼才知道，凌姐不是有钱，她是相当的有钱。

进门是客厅，整个客厅两侧密密麻麻码着透明的鞋盒，每个鞋盒里都是一对鞋。贾小鬼都看呆了，她偷偷算了一下，就在客厅里的起码就有300双。皮的布的反毛的，红的黄的五彩的，各式各样的全都是球鞋。

就这么看一眼贾小鬼也认出了很多凌姐曾经寄过去给她刷的款，没想到今天见到了全家福，这么壮观。

凌姐家养的是一只暹罗猫，听到门口的动静，好奇的蹦哒蹦哒跑出来围观，见到是陌生面孔，顿时警惕的缩在柜子后面暗中观察。贾小鬼倒也不着急，慢慢相处呗。

按照约定，贾小鬼连上Wi-Fi后边打开了视频通话，很快那边就接了。

“凌姐，我到啦。”

“是小鬼呀，你把摄像头转一下，我带你熟悉一下各个房间呀。”

“我看看你现在在哪，哦在客厅是吧，你看到左右两边的鞋了吧，这是一部分，还有一部分在左手边第一个门的衣帽间里。”

“右手边第一个推拉门是厨房，你进去看看，诶，对冰箱就在这，冰箱里没有菜，因为怕不合你胃口，你要是想自己做饭可以下楼买，楼下有个大超市，买的时候记得留着小票啊。厨具也都有，记得收拾干净就成。要是不想做点外卖也行。冰箱冷冻层有一些雪糕什么的你都随便吃哈，姐姐专门买来放着给你吃的。”

“客厅电视那堵墙后面就是阳台啦，有洗衣机干衣机什么的，你都随便用。”

贾小鬼跟随着凌姐的声音在房间里转着，最后走到了卧室的门口。

“这套房子有两间卧室，右边那个是我和我先生来这边的时候住的，你就别进去了哈，我锁上了，你的睡房在旁边，是个客房，被子什么都准备好了，你进去看看？”

贾小鬼应着边听话地推门进了去，是一个不大不小的房间，有一张床，一个书柜和一套木质桌椅。虽然不是很豪华，但是布置温馨，相比起金碧辉煌的装潢，这样的房间更让贾小鬼喜欢。

“谢谢你啊凌姐，这么贴心搞得我都不好意思了。”

“这有啥的，请你来干活的嘛，也不是白请你来对不。”

小鬼放松的坐在了床边，还准备跟凌姐再聊一会，突然感觉坐在了什么会动的东西上面，贾小鬼一惊，跳了起来。

房间里顿时响起了震耳欲聋的尖叫。

这响破天际的混合尖叫共有三种音色。有一分来自贾小鬼本人，有一分来自被贾小鬼的尖叫吓到了的凌姐。最后那一分，来自刚刚正睡在床上，祸从天降被坐到了脚的那个人。

TBC.

饱：  
无奖竞猜，猜猜床上的人是谁？（感觉也没什么好猜的哈哈哈哈哈


	3. Chapter 3

“你谁啊？！”本来在床上卷成一条的被子坐了起来，原来被子里面是一名年轻男子。刚刚他一直整个人裹在被子里，也不怪贾小鬼没注意到。

“凌姐！这谁啊！”贾小鬼吓了一大跳，声音被吓得尖尖地，问手机屏幕那头的人。

“儿子？白敬亭？你怎么在这？”手机视频里的人也充满疑惑。

“妈？”床上那人眉头紧皱。

至此为止关系弄清楚了，但是这三人的疑惑还是很多，问号四处乱飞，都快把整个房间淹没了。

贾小鬼干脆把手机递给了床上的人，让他们母子好好互相解释一下。

“我来这不行吗，我回这边拿点东西，困了就在这睡一觉。倒是旁边这个小姑娘是谁啊，怎么在我们家，妈你趁我在外地的时候偷偷给我生了个妹妹吗？”

“瞎说什么呢，要说年龄你还得叫小鬼一声姐姐。我和你爸不是出国玩了吗，想着烤面包放在家里没人喂没人铲屎，所以请贾小鬼过来帮忙啊。”

“你怎么不找我帮忙……不对，之前你留言说这段时间不在家，原来是和爸出国玩？你们出国玩不带我的吗？？？”

“要怪就怪你自己，一工作就全身心投入不许别人打扰，找你说两句话都炸毛，跟只猫一样，我和你爸哪敢给你打电话？行了有什么等我们回来再说吧，你走之前把床单被套换个新的，那间房是给小鬼睡的。好了不说了，歌剧要开始了啊，拜拜～”

滴，视频通话结束。

这期间贾小鬼一声没出，乖巧地站在旁边等待着。最后听到要换新床单和被套，才特别体贴的开口跟那少年说：“床单被套我来换吧，你告诉我在哪就行了，不耽误你时间。”

白敬亭面对着突然黑了的视频界面，没忍住翻了个白眼。深吸一口气，把手机还给了小鬼之后却完全没有要起身挪位置的意思。

两个人就这么四眼相对看了老半天，小鬼也不知道他这是要干嘛，只能原地站着等着他接下来的动作。

“这样吧，我也不跟你废话了，反正估计我们就见这么一次。你现在找个借口，跟我妈留个言，说你不接这个活了。然后赶紧回家吧。”

贾小鬼没懂这个人什么意思，纳闷的问：“不是，凌姐请我来的啊，我定金都收了。再说了，我刚下飞机你就让我回去，我也想不到理由啊。”

“什么？？？你还不是本地的？”白敬亭双目圆睁，一脸震惊。“真不知道我妈又在搞什么幺蛾子。”他嘟囔道，接着站了起来，正色对贾小鬼说：“总之，你找个借口回去吧，这个地方这段时间我要住。但是你不能跟我妈说这段时间我要住在这里所以你才走的。你要自己想别的理由。”

接着右手抓过贾小鬼的手腕，走到玄关，左手拉起贾小鬼放在门口的行李箱，看起来一副送客的架势。从小到大万千宠爱的贾小鬼哪里受过这种不明不白的委屈，大力甩开了白敬亭的手，说：“你这个人很奇怪诶！你要是看我不顺眼你就自己跟凌姐说啊！还要我找理由，你讲不讲道理啊？”

“不是……不是看你不顺眼……是我这个情况特殊……”白敬亭眉头紧皱，迟疑半天，啧了一声，也不解释，直接打开门把贾小鬼和她的行李推了出去。梆的一声，门在小鬼身后关上，留她和她的行李箱在走廊里孤独而立。

贾小鬼快气炸了，恨不得当场打电话给凌姐哭诉，但是想到凌姐刚刚说她在看歌剧，不好打扰，于是作罢。此时门里传来闷闷的声音：“实在不好意思，以后我补偿你一些钱，你今天就回去吧。”

“谁要你的臭钱啦！”门内人的这番话仿佛火上浇油，贾小鬼整个人气得脸都红了，重重锤了好几下门。可不管贾小鬼怎么闹腾，门里都是静悄悄的，再也没有一点声音。

再继续拍门的话可能会打扰到邻居吧，贾小鬼内心一肚子气没处发泄于是开始在门口对着空气碎碎念起来。

“什么人啊这都，闷着被子睡觉也不怕闷死！头发乱得像鸟窝，皮肤惨白得像吸血鬼！吼怕不是真的是吸血鬼哦，大白天睡觉拉窗帘把房间搞得那么幽暗！手还这么冰凉！怕不是气血不足哦！凌姐那么和蔼可亲，这么会有个这么蛮不讲理的儿子！气死我了！亏我之前还那么尽心尽力刷鞋，还以为那些鞋是凌姐老公的呢！原来是那个人的！气死我了！气死我了！气死我了！以后再也不帮你这只吸血鬼刷鞋了！气死我……”

贾小鬼吐槽得正爽，身后的门突然嘎吱一声打开了，“吸血鬼”站在门口。她瞬间止住了口中往外蹦的字眼，但是眼神中还是充满着幽怨。

“干嘛又开门？不是赶我走吗？难道是想检查我走没走？不劳你费心！我现在就走！”贾小鬼先发制人，扭头就准备走。

“等一下！你刚刚说我的鞋都是你刷的？你是鬼刷刷洗鞋店的员工？”刚刚还一脸不耐烦的人现在看起来居然莫名的羞涩，还挠了挠头，贾小鬼差点以为自己眼花。

“是啦没错啦，不过我可不是什么员工，我就是老板娘本娘！但是我刚刚决定了，以后只帮凌姐刷女鞋，你那些球鞋别想再经过我手！”小鬼插着腰，气鼓鼓的。

白敬亭看她这样，好像有些紧张，舔了舔嘴唇说道：“刚刚实在不好意思，您先进来，我们进来说，外面冷。”

贾小鬼傻了。这人难道还会中华文化传统艺术川剧变脸？怎么刚刚还蛮不讲理的人现在变得这么客气？“您”都出来了。即使她小小的脑子里装着大大的疑惑，但还是觉得气势上不能输，于是说道：“你当自己是谁啊，你说让我走我就走，让我回去我就回去吗。我今天还偏偏就不进这房门了！我不但不进，我还要跟凌姐说！说你因为要自己在这住所以把我赶走的！”

贾小鬼一时占了上风，都没意识到她现在这个样子和爱打小报告的小学生没什么两样。

但白敬亭好像是真的想要她回来，说话的神情急切又带着真挚的歉意：“不是，对不起啊，是我刚刚太心急了。我这也是有苦衷的，你进来我跟你好好解释行吗，你别生气了。”

贾小鬼这个人一直都是吃软不吃硬的，听他这么一说已经有点想原谅他了，但是自己刚放的话，说今天不进去，这么快就妥协岂不是很没面子？

她正纠结着呢。白敬亭以为她还在生气，继续说：“你进来吧姐姐，外面真的冷。”

他怎会知道“姐姐”两字对于从小到大“妹妹妹妹”被叫惯了的贾小鬼是多大的冲击。这一声软软糯糯的姐姐叫的她整个人差点都融化成了一滩水。女性骨子里天生带着的姨母爱心突然爆发，让贾小鬼实在不忍心再以生硬的态度面对白敬亭那对水汪汪的大眼睛，最后还是决定妥协了。

正当她准备迈开步子回到3089房的时候，一个黑白相间的影子从门内窜了出来。直接窜入消防通道内，跑下了楼。

“烤面包！烤面包你回来！”白敬亭跟着冲了出去，临走前还跟贾小鬼交代了一句：“你在30层的楼梯口堵着，我坐电梯下楼夹击。要是猫丢了咱们俩都得完蛋。”

说完咻的一声跑去坐电梯了。

事发突然，其他的事都先放一放，贾小鬼也立刻行动了起来。跑进楼梯间，锁上了防火门，严防死守，紧张的等待着。

TBC.

饱：  
来自吃不饱的友情提示，家里养猫就不要开着大门开那么久哦😐


	4. Chapter 4

等了一会，就听到楼下有声音传上来“烤面包，烤面包你别害怕”。小鬼听到也连忙打起精神，调整成备战状态，准备双人联合捕猫。

下一秒黑白的身影就窜了上来，贾小鬼眼疾手快一把抓住。“喵！！！”烤面包认生，不住的扭动着身体，全身都在拒绝，不肯好好的呆在小鬼的怀里。

“白！白什么，白敬亭！你快上来，我抓住了！”贾小鬼边跟怀里的猫做斗争，边对楼下的人喊。

还好救兵来得及时，将烤面包从贾小鬼手里接了过来。白敬亭气喘吁吁的一只手抱着猫，一手安抚着。这才让炸毛了的烤面包镇定了下来。

贾小鬼也被这一变故惊得肾上腺素激增，大口大口的喘着气，心脏还在余韵中砰砰乱跳，震耳欲聋。

“好了，幸好抓到了，我们先进去吧。”

“好好好我来按密码。”贾小鬼双手空空，主动请缨。

“滴滴滴，密码错误。还可再尝试两次。”

嗯？这怎么回事不是刚刚还用了这个密码进去了吗。贾小鬼怀疑是不是自己按错了，又按了一遍。

“滴滴滴，密码错误。还可再尝试一次。”回应她的仍是机械的女声。

白敬亭看不下去了：“让我来。”

“滴滴滴，密码错误。请在官方app申请重置密码。”

面对贾小鬼质问的目光，白敬亭突然想起来了为何会发生这种事。

“就刚刚，送你出门之后，我改了密码，我给忘了。”白敬亭面色尴尬。

“啊？那我们现在怎么办？”

“本来我用我手机上的app可以重置，但是我手机在房间里没拿出来……你试一下给我妈打电话？”

一番尝试后，贾小鬼叹了一口气：“凌姐一直都不接，她刚刚不是说要去看音乐剧嘛，肯定调静音了。看来我们只好再外面等凌姐消息了。”

回头一看，白敬亭已经抱着猫在楼梯间坐下。

“你倒不嫌楼梯脏。”贾小鬼走过去说到。

“反正刚刚抓烤面包已经沾了一身灰了，再多沾一点也无妨。”

想想也是，于是贾小鬼也在他身侧坐了下来。

烤面包现在已经平静下来，面对贾小鬼的靠近也不那么排斥，当贾小鬼尝试摸摸她的头的时候，她还轻轻的喵了两声。

年后的初春还是又些冷，再加上G市靠海，于是这冷里面便还带有一点潮湿，变得愈发难耐。贾小鬼还好，穿着来时穿着的大棉袄，白敬亭就有点煎熬了，刚刚从室内跑出来也没穿厚外套，就一个单衣，只好抱着猫取暖，瑟瑟发抖。

贾小鬼注意到身边的人快抖成了个筛子，实在看不下去，打开了自己的行李箱，掏出自己的厚外套递给白敬亭：“喏，先穿这个吧，你抱着烤面包能增加多少热量？我看你都快把她挤扁了。”烤面包还配合的喵喵叫以示支持。

白敬亭看了看贾小鬼手上的外套，这外套不仅仅是粉色的，上面还有着可爱的小熊图案，无一不挑战着白敬亭钢铁直男的神经。

“我…我不穿！哪有大男人穿这样的。”

贾小鬼看他嘴硬的样子觉得好笑，故意激他：“你爱穿不穿，我这还有两大包药，你到时候冻生病了够你吃的。”边说边从包里把药一一掏出来展示。“这是治感冒的，特别特别的苦；这个是治发烧的，吃完特别特别困，能让你一天都睁不开眼；这个，吃完脸肿成猪头，还有这个……”

“好了好了，你别说了”，白敬亭听不下去了，一把抓过粉红小熊外套，“我穿，我穿还不行吗。”

看着白敬亭不情不愿变成一只粉红色的大狗熊，贾小鬼计谋得逞，偷偷笑了。

“不过你怎么带这么多药啊，你体弱多病吗？”白敬亭认命的把自己裹严实之后问道。

“还不是我大哥啦，对我独自出门一直放不下心，临走前给我塞的，然后我自己也备了一份，加在一起就这么多了。”

“你还有兄弟姐妹啊，羡慕，我从小到大孤零零一个。”

“实在不行，我当你姐姐也不是不可以。你今年多大？”

“怎么感觉你在占我便宜。我好歹也19了。”

“19？？？”贾小鬼瞳孔地震。

“怎么了？”

“没，没有，那你还真得叫我姐姐。姐姐今年23了。”贾小鬼内心偷偷的感叹自己真的不小了，随便遇到一个弟弟居然就比自己小了四岁。

“哇你才23岁吗，你在哪里学的刷鞋技术啊，能不能教教我。”

“那都是我自创的。教你可以啊，但是以后你不找我刷鞋怎么办，我岂不是失去了大客户？”也不想想是谁刚刚说以后再也不帮他刷球鞋来着。

“那肯定不会，我那么多球鞋，我自己一个人也刷不完。”

“不对，我好像忘了一个问题，你为什么要住在这边，还不能让凌姐知道啊？你赶紧回答我，不然我又要生气了。”其实贾小鬼早就不气了，好奇的成分占更多。

白敬亭看起来又害羞了：“是这样的，我们家是开放式教育，自己为自己的人生负责，所以我爸妈从小就不怎么插手我的各种选择。18岁之后更是不再给我打生活费，要我自力更生了。虽然我现在有个工作，可以让我自己租房子住，负担自己的生活费，但是最近那边资金周转出了点问题，我现在也没什么钱，暂时交不起房租。我可实在不想找我爸妈借，找他们借我还不如去借高利贷呢。”说到这白敬亭翻了个白眼。

贾小鬼也是第一次见识这种父母与子女之间的相处模式，惊异于白敬亭这个小屁孩自尊心如此之强之外还新鲜得不行：“哇你父母这么忍心哦，舍得放你接受社会的毒打。”

“有舍才有得吧，从小就可以自己掌握选择权，这里面所包含的自由也是很多人没有的。这一次我就是想趁着我爸妈他们出国一段时间不在，过来借住两个月。”

“那……现在怎么办，我也实在找不到正当理由和凌姐说我不接这个活。”

“要不，我们一起住？”白敬亭小心翼翼的试探贾小鬼的态度。

“那怎么可以！”贾小鬼反应巨大，用手臂打了个叉在胸前，“要不你给我钱我去住酒店。”

“要是有钱的话我自己就去住酒店啦！”白敬亭无奈的回答，“其实你不用担心，我平时可以睡衣帽间，那里有折叠床。而且我的工作性质让我跟普通人都有时差，我习惯晚上工作白天睡觉的，你平时在家里也撞不到我。”

贾小鬼还是有点纠结，心想这个人不会不安好心吧。不过他又是凌姐的儿子，凌姐这么多年来待她有这么好。

手机电话突然响了起来，原来是凌姐看到留言之后回复了，帮他们重置了开门密码。

站在门口，贾小鬼还在迟疑。自己不会就这么入了虎穴龙潭了吧。白敬亭看她犹豫的样子，主动掏出了自己的钱包：“这是我的身份证，这是我的校园卡，这是我的驾驶证，还有银行卡。”一一递给贾小鬼看，还说实在不相信他可以拍照发给家人留底。

贾小鬼心想，要是真的让几个哥哥知道了，肯定立刻打飞的过来把白敬亭生吞活剥了，但是不留个心眼也不行，于是认真的每一个都拍了下来。

“原来你是我学弟哦。”看着熟悉的校园卡卡面，贾小鬼有点惊讶。

突然想到了一个人，贾小鬼和这个人很熟，而且说不定她还可以帮她验证一下白敬亭的人品。

贾小鬼让白敬亭先进去把门关上，让她考虑一会。紧接着拿出手机，拨通了电话。电话那边的人很快就接了。

“喂，小鬼，怎么突然打电话给我啦？”

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

“鸥鸥！你在忙吗？”

电话那头的人叫王鸥，是大她两届的学姐，她们大学的时候两个人曾经一起在校级学生会外联部共事，那时候王鸥是部长，她是部员。可能是整天一同拉赞助，一起组织活动的缘故，中间也一起与不少“妖魔鬼怪”交过手，两人之间不知不觉就产生了深厚的革命战友情。

她们之间的就是那种平时并不会天天聊天，但是每次再度联系起来都不需要客套的关系。毕业之后关系也是十分密切。后来王鸥研究生毕业，回到了本校本院读博，现在在正在学院当学科助理。

“不忙呀，这段时间导师给我们放假了。”

“你有听说过白敬亭这个名字吗，今年大一刚入学到我们院的，认识吗？”

“白敬亭？我当然知道他啊，他目前是他们那一届年级总评第一咧。怎么？你认识他？”

“就……是这样的……”贾小鬼把所有情况都跟王鸥交代了一番。

“还有这种事？”王鸥在电话那头听了也不由得感叹世界真小，“他这个孩子一直都很低调，做什么事情都很认真。但是人品怎么样我还真的不好说，毕竟衣冠禽兽这类也是大有人在。讲真，要不你别接这个工作了吧？”

“可是我定金都收了，而且我实在找不到理由和凌姐解释啊。”小鬼欲哭无泪。

“如果你决定接下这个工作的话。要不这样，你把你刚拍下来的身份证校园卡什么的信息，还有你们现在住的地址都发我。然后找个机会跟白敬亭提一嘴你和我相熟，这样万一他有什么贼心一想到你认识他学校的人，应该也就没那个贼胆了。还有，我在G市有个还算熟的朋友，是我之前的邻居。那个人我了解，是可以信任的。我一会把他联系方式发你，你要是有什么紧急情况可以先联系他，离得近好照应。”

“好啊好啊，鸥鸥你最好了！”

“别的不说，首先你自己要小心谨慎一点啊。”

“嗯我会的，有什么不对我立刻就跑。先不聊啦，我还要收拾行李，我们晚点打字说。”

“行那你忙去吧，一会看微信，我把我朋友电话和微信号发你。”

“好～拜拜～”

这通电话打完贾小鬼心里放心了不少。其实很多当她遇到抉择的时候，她自己心里是清清楚楚的知道该怎么做的。但她还是总爱和王鸥聊聊，问问她的意见。言语上的支持在这种情境中对她来说至关重要，她需要一种安慰，一种无论她做什么选择，背后都有人支持的安心。她呀，就是太没安全感。

事情已定，贾小鬼深吸一口气，再次打开了3089室的门。沙发上坐着的人看到她进来立刻站了起来，攥着手紧张兮兮地看着她。

“好啦，不要那样看着我，我决定继续完成凌姐的工作，而且帮你保密了。”贾小鬼说。

看白敬亭喜上眉梢的表情，她内心偷偷又吐槽了一番这个年纪的男生无法撼动的自尊心，继续补充道：“但是我们约法三章，在这期间，客房就是专属我的区域，你拿走你要用的东西之后就不可以再进去。你用外面的洗手间，我用客房的洗手间，各不打扰。除此之外，你的衣服晾在厨房外面的小阳台，我的衣服晾在大阳台。”

“可以可以都听姐姐的。”白敬亭乖巧答应。贾小鬼内心随着这声音又起了一阵波澜。

“我跟你说哦，我可是都录音了的，你要是违反了可别怪我不客气。”

“哎姐姐你也太不信任我吧，我肯定不违反。”

贾小鬼实在承受不住这左一声姐姐右一声姐姐的，说到：“虽然我比你大，但是你也不用总是叫我姐姐嘛，我真的很不适应诶。”

“那，你叫什么名字？”

“贾小鬼，叫我小鬼或者鬼鬼都可以。”

“好的，我叫白敬亭，你好你好请多多指教。”

“你好个屁啦。”贾小鬼脸上故作嫌弃，一转身就嘴角忍不住上扬。这个弟弟，还挺可爱。

夜幕降临，贾小鬼和白敬亭“同居”生活的第一夜开始了。已过零点，贾小鬼还在床上辗转反侧。她一直以来都以自己的随遇而安，在哪里都不认床自豪，可今天“贾•不认床到哪都能安然入睡小公主•小鬼”遭遇了滑铁卢。

翻来覆去无所事事的时候突然想起来王鸥刚给她退的微信名片还没加，于是点进去发起了好友申请。没想到对方秒通过。

张院长：我通过了你的朋友验证请求，现在我们可以开始聊天了  
张院长：您好🤝

这个人的微信名居然叫张院长。等等，贾小鬼心里突然咯噔一下，鸥鸥不会把他们院现任院长的微信推给她了吧。那这人情可太大了。贾小鬼紧张兮兮的端着手机斟酌词句。

鬼鬼：院长好，我是王鸥的朋友，我叫贾小鬼。我这边的情况不知道她和您说了没。不知道院长新学期工作忙不忙，我这点小事打扰您真是太不好意思了。

张院长：虽然不知道你在说什么，但是感觉你好像理解错了。我是院长没错，但是我是慈心宠物医院的院长，全名张若昀，叫我若昀张哥若昀哥都可以。可别叫我叔啊，把我叫老了😏你也别那么客气，我之前在M市工作，是王鸥的邻居，现在调到G市来的，这一年都会在这边。你有什么需要帮助的尽管联系我就行。

原来不是她想的那个院长，贾小鬼顿时觉得有点丢脸。慈心医院她熟悉的，是全国比较大的连锁宠物医院，自家三哥经营的宠物店还一直和和M市的慈心医院分店有往来合作。

跟张若昀客客气气地表达完谢意，贾小鬼锁屏准备再次尝试入睡。可是这个时候，她突然感觉很口渴。

要是想去厕所还好，毕竟客房有独立的厕所。可是口渴就要去厨房装水喝。贾小鬼内心越不想出去，身体反而像青春期叛逆一样，愈发口渴。的确，今天起来之后坐飞机，下飞机又折腾了那么久，后来又收拾行李，确实一直都在流汗又没怎么喝水。

怎么办呢。贾小鬼口干舌燥的在床上躺着，更睡不着了。要不出去倒杯水喝？要是撞见白敬亭怎么办。可是不喝又渴啊！睡不着啊！贾小鬼记住了，以后一定把水杯拿到房间里再睡觉。

要不这样，贾小鬼心里盘算着，等下速战速决，去厨房拿了烧水壶就回来，在房间里面烧水喝，也不用什么饮水机了。她蹑手蹑脚的打开房门。门外一片漆黑，只有衣帽间门没关严，透着微光。

没人在客厅，完美。贾小鬼飞速跑到厨房拎了电热水壶，就准备往回跑。但是路过衣帽间门口，她也不知道是鬼迷心窍还是怎么的，停下了脚步。

都说好奇心害死猫，但人真的一旦好奇起来，什么俗语歇后语名人名言全都忘到脑后了。贾小鬼现在就真的特别好奇，白敬亭白天说的有时差的工作到底是什么？

控制不住好奇的心理，她偷偷走到门口，透过门缝往里看了一眼，于是看到了这样的场景。

TBC.

饱：  
无奖竞猜，白在房间里干嘛呢？（提示，是在做正经事😐


	6. Chapter 6

房间里没有开灯，房间内唯一的光源来自白敬亭面前的手提电脑。他正背靠白墙，坐在折叠床上，盘着腿。电脑在他腿上发着微弱光，映照在他的脸上。

他很投入，眼神专注的感觉像是要钻进电脑里。双手一直不停的敲击着键盘，发出噼里啪啦的声音，一刻也没有抬起头，当然也没有发现门缝外的贾小鬼。

全神贯注的人有着莫名的神圣感，贾小鬼只在门口看了一眼，就不敢继续看了。她没有直接看到电脑屏幕，但是暗自猜测白敬亭或许是个电竞游戏主播。

怎么突然觉得这个弟弟有点帅？白天怎么不觉得？

不得不说，认真工作中的人，或是在做自己擅长的事的时候整个气场都会不一样，而刚刚看到的那个人两样都占了。和早先接触的那个男孩好像是两个人一样，白天的那个他别扭又害羞，有着强烈的自尊心又不爱解释；方才无意中发现的那个他，神情中带着游刃有余的自得，眼神里带着万物皆可破的剑气。

贾小鬼摸黑走回了自己的房间，打了一壶生水煮上，坐在床边盯着沸腾的水带起的水蒸气发呆，对白敬亭这个人的好奇又多了一分。他在打什么游戏？他平时喜欢做什么？喜欢吃什么？有朋友吗？有女朋友吗？

想到这贾小鬼甩了甩头，自己怎么总是胡思乱想这么多，他有没有女朋友关自己什么事。但是联想力不由她所控，思绪继续到处乱飘。如果白敬亭有女朋友的话，应该会是那种温柔体贴又贤惠类型的吧，反正肯定不是我这种大大咧咧古灵精怪的。

她只是深夜睡不着，发散思维想了一下，并没有自卑或是恨嫁。在她看来自己这个性格大概率是要孤独终老了，但是她真的不觉得单身有什么不好。自由自在，也没有软肋，不挺好吗？

不再是青春期的她已经很久没有所谓“心上人”这种东西了，偶尔刷手机看到很帅气的男星，最多也只是感慨一句“长得不错”。心里的小鹿什么时候死掉了？她也不清楚，她连她的小鹿上一次出现的情景都早已记不得。

“啪”一声，水烧好了。同时门外传来了轻轻的敲门声。贾小鬼本来还在发呆，热水壶开关弹起的声音下了她一跳，而门外敲门声又让她突然紧张起来。

“姐…额，鬼鬼，你煮热水了吗，可以给我倒一杯吗？”门外传来白敬亭的声音。

“那你把杯子给我。”她把门开了一条缝，警惕的看着门外的人。紧接着一个水杯就递了进来，塞到她手上。

门外的人很遵守约定没有踏进她的房间，只是在她倒水的时候靠着门框问到：“你还没睡吗？都一点多了。”

“我现在要睡了。”把水杯递了回去。白敬亭接过，并没有立刻转身。

“还有什么事吗？”

“没有没有。”那人好像突然意识到自己在哪里一般，“那你早点睡，晚安。”

就在那一瞬间，贾小鬼心中的小鹿好像突然动了一下。关上门后，贾小鬼背靠门自嘲的叹了一口气，开始和内心的小鹿对话：原来你还没死啊小鹿？抽筋了？可惜这个白敬亭还是个小朋友，你可别胡乱动弹了。

贾小鬼关上房门之后门外那人还是久久没有离去，呆呆地站在门口不知道在想什么想得入迷。甚至无意识的端着刚烧开的水就喝了一口，烫的差点喷了出来才清醒，默默地走回了衣帽间。

贾小鬼躺在床上，听着房门外若隐若现的键盘敲击声。在这之前不知道白敬亭在敲电脑，所以也没有察觉到那声音。现在意识到了，耳朵似乎也随之灵敏了起来，先前微不可查的细碎按键声也不间歇地传入耳中。

也不知道是因为口渴得到了缓解，还是因为键盘持续不断敲击形成了的白噪音，或者是因为那一句温柔的“晚安”，贾小鬼很快便在床上沉沉入睡，一夜无梦。

从那天起，贾小鬼真的就很少见到醒着的白敬亭了。她每天大概8:00到23:00的时候活动，而白敬亭似乎是每天晚上20:00的时候才起来开始干活，说他们活在两个不同时区真的不为过。

时间过得很快，转眼间就到周末。这天贾小鬼还是和平时一样起床，一开门居然看到白敬亭正在客厅。

“早啊，今天不当夜猫子啦？”贾小鬼先打的招呼。他们已经一起住了快一周了，真正住过一段时间贾小鬼才发现白敬亭也没她想象的那么可怕，对他也没那么警惕了，甚至有一些亲昵。

“早，我昨天交稿了，可以短暂的放两天假。你以前来过G市吗，今天天气不错，要不要带你转转？”

交稿？贾小鬼的大脑开始飞速运转。

“所以……你是作家吗？还是记者？不对你还没毕业应该不是记者，那你就是作家吧！”

白敬亭笑了，说：“也可以这么说，我还以为你早就知道了，我都担心我半夜敲键盘会打扰你睡觉。”

“并不会！你写过什么书吗，让我看看呗。”贾小鬼一脸兴奋。第一次见到活的作家耶，是藏在纸上那看不出真面目的笔名背后的人。白敬亭的笔名会是什么呢？他写的是什么类型的文章呢？太好奇了。

“啊？这个突然要拿给你看还有点害羞。”白敬亭挠挠头，“要不这样，明天你教我怎么刷鞋，然后作为报答我把我写过的书都送给你看，怎么样？”

“好啊！不过为什么要明天？今天不可以吗？”

“当然是因为今天要出去玩啊，今天好不容易可以穿我新买的鞋出门。一起去啊，快快快快换鞋。”

贾小鬼在白敬亭的催促下糊里糊涂地就跟着他出了门，手机还是白敬亭帮她着才没落在家里，不然她说不定什么都没拿就出门了。

来到了地下停车场。坐在副驾驶上等待白敬亭把车启动的时候才觉得哪里不对。“不是，我说你一个作家，买那么多鞋干嘛？你不会是因为钱全拿来买鞋了所以才没钱租房的吧？”

白敬亭一脸被戳破了的窘态，但是还是假装无事发生，反驳到：“才不是咧。”可这反驳一点力度都没有，软绵绵的，更像是一句撒娇。

车子徐徐驶出，来到室外贾小鬼才发现今天天气真的不错。春日的阳光带着温暖但不灼人的温度，打破往日灰蒙蒙的天。她微微打开车窗，轻风拂面，让她不由得对接下来的行程期待了起来。

白敬亭没有开导航，看起来对将要去往的地方熟门熟路。

“我们这是去哪啊？”贾小鬼问到。

白敬亭转头看她：“秘密。你一会就知道了。”嘴角微微扬起，像是恶作剧得逞的孩童。

什么嘛，干嘛突然耍帅，贾小鬼心里想。殊不知她的嘴角像是接收到了身旁那人的信号一般，不知不觉也扬起同样的弧度。

TBC.

饱：  
提问：以上情境中，共有几个人心动了？


	7. Chapter 7

车辆在高楼之间穿行，转过一个拐弯后，视野突然开阔，一望无际的海出现在眼前。

“哇～”贾小鬼忍不住发出惊叹的声音，整个人转向车窗，趴在窗沿看向外面。

白敬亭忍不住看向她，说：“怎么样？”语气中还有点炫耀的小得意。

“好宽阔哦。”她头也不回的回答到。

车并没有就这么停下来，贾小鬼想下车的心早已按耐不住，等了好久终于忍不住回头问：“不停车下去看看吗？”

“还没到呢，马上就到。”

车辆越行越远，逐渐远离了旅游景点喧闹的人群，但沙滩还是绵延不绝。

车最终停了下来，两人下了车。“这里还没有开发成旅游景点，不想刚刚那边人那么多。”白敬亭从后备箱掏出一块野餐布，先行一步铺在了沙滩上，招招手招呼小鬼过来。

他们两个就这么在沙滩坐着，很久很久都没有说话，就坐着，听着循环往复的海涛声，看着偶尔飞过海鸟。当独自面对辽阔的海与天，失去了密密麻麻人群的加持，往往会觉得自己无比渺小。那些多变的情绪，生活中的琐事，对未知的渴望或恐惧，似乎都可以被海浪抚平，在大海面前似乎都不值得一提。

“我每次交完稿都会来这里，”白敬亭开口，声音像是从不知道哪里飘来，明明就在身边，声音却听起来这么遥远。

“这里就像是一个充电桩，把我因各种事情消耗殆尽的电量慢慢的充满。每次来到这里都可以获得内心的平静。”

“所以你很喜欢大海吗。”

“不能说喜欢还是不喜欢吧，我像是把自己的一部分寄存在了这里，隔一段时间就要来看看那部分的我过得好不好，再从他那里汲取一点能量。”

这些话听起来有交心的趋势，贾小鬼自带的与人交往自我保护机制自动开启，开始插科打诨：“哇怎么听起来这么文艺，你不会是言情小说作家吧？”

她不知道自己害怕什么，如果白敬亭的内心世界向她敞开，自己的生活会发生什么重大改变吗，她不清楚，但是在预感将要发生之前，她就已经下意识的开始逃避。

白敬亭愣了一愣，笑了：“哈哈哈哈哈我不是言情小说作家。我写的都是科幻题材的。我在我的书里面写了很多关于大海的内容。”

“科幻？好酷哦。我记得我之前忘了在哪里看到一篇短篇科幻，就是写一个在海中生活的男子的，还蛮感人的，但是不记得叫什么了。”

“我记得你有一个哥哥？

贾小鬼不知道话题为什么突然转到了哥哥上，但是还是实话实说回答道：“我是有哥哥没错啦，但是不是一个，是三个。”

“这么多啊，那我问你哦，和哥哥一起长大，是什么感觉？”

“就，好像也没什么特别的，有时候他们会特别啰嗦，像个老妈子。但有时候又会像还没长大的小孩一样，幼稚又闹腾的不行。你呢？独生子女的感觉快乐吗，什么东西都是你一个人独享的感觉会不会很爽哈哈哈。”

白敬亭沉默，沉默的时间久到贾小鬼差点以为是不是自己说错了什么话。“啊有时候会觉得有些孤独啦，不过也就那样，也说不上好坏。”白敬亭目光直视前方的大海，笑着回应到。

不知道为什么，贾小鬼总觉得他的笑容不真实，更像是有一个壳套在他的脸上，而他的笑容被精致的画在上面。19岁的少年的脸上应该出现这样的表情吗吗？贾小鬼突然有点后悔，如果她刚刚没有刻意岔开话题，没有回避他意图交心的话，没有拒绝走近他的内心世界，会不会拥有安慰他的能力？

可惜没有如果，她不知道该说什么，所以一句话也没说。

“你饿不饿？要不要去吃饭？”白敬亭像什么都没发生过一样问小鬼。

贾小鬼忍不住反问：“你还好吧？有什么事吗？”

“没事。我们去吃饭吧？我知道有一家很好吃的大排档喔。”

贾小鬼知道，这才不是没事的人该有的回答，真的没事的人会很疑惑，不知道你为什么问他有没有事。

大排档不远，直到在桌旁坐定贾小鬼的思绪还没从刚刚的微小波澜中抽离。

“哟！小白，这次终于带女朋友来啦？”一个声音从上方传来。抬起头看到一个笑容可掬的大叔，拿着餐牌。看起来是大排档的老板，而且和白敬亭还挺熟。

“我不……”

还没等小鬼把话说完，白敬亭偷偷在桌子底下拉了拉她的手，直接把她的话遮了过去：“对啊，老板你不是总是让我找个女朋友吗，这不给你带来看看。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，小姑娘人长得真好看，看起来也善良，不错。”

本来小鬼还想反驳，被这么一通夸反而没了声儿。

等老板离开之后贾小鬼悄悄地质问：“你干嘛骗老板说我们是男女朋友啦！”

“因为老板说什么时候带女朋友过来他就给我免单啊。”

“喔原来是这样，等等，你带我出来不会就是因为没钱想免单吧！”

“怎么可能！我是真心实意想要带你来看海的好吗。”

小鬼看着他那一脸信誓旦旦又假正经的样子，突然觉得刚才自己是不是想太多，这样的人怎么会有心理伤痛哦。心里气不过，伸手在他腰上狠狠的掐了一把，痛得他大叫，还要为了面子上圆谎假装是在打情骂俏。

不得不说这家大排档还真的挺好吃，临海取材，个个都鲜美可口。从用餐完毕到两人回家，白敬亭都再也没露出过在海边所见到的那种表情，大概是自己想多了吧，贾小鬼想。

夜幕降临，贾小鬼在自己的房间里还没睡，想到明天要教白敬亭自己的刷鞋独门绝技，非但没有觉得亏，反而觉得挺好。甚至坐了起来开始写教程。正当她写得开心的时候，突然听到客厅一声巨响，“咚”的一声过后就再无声音。

这声音让小鬼停下了手中的事，突然感到一阵害怕。“白敬亭？你没事吧？”外面还是没有任何声音。她小心翼翼的推开门，打开客厅的灯，顿时惊叫了起来。

有一个人倒在门口，面色苍白，额头上密密麻麻的全是冷汗，不省人事。是白敬亭。

“白敬亭！白敬亭！”贾小鬼冲过去拍打他的肩膀，可白敬亭躺在地上一动不动。不会吧不会吧不会吧，贾小鬼深出颤抖的手指靠近白敬亭的鼻子。

还好还好，还有呼吸。贾小鬼快从胸腔蹦出来的心才回去了一点，连忙打120。120来了要怎么说？去医院之后要怎么办？她不知道，20多年过来她从来没有遇到过这样的情况，现在的她极度渴望有人能在她身边。

对了！还有那个人！也不知道深夜的电话会不会打扰到他，贾小鬼像抓住了救命稻草，连忙拨通了张若昀的电话。

铃只响了两下就立刻接通，贾小鬼也顾不上开场白，直接对着电话差点哭出声：“若昀哥，你现在能来G市中心医院吗，我……”

那边的人没等她说完就打断了她：“别急，马上到，到时再说。”电话就挂断了。虽然对张若昀的急迫感到疑惑，但是有了他的话，贾小鬼狂跳的心终于稍微有所停歇。

跟随救护车来到医院，发现一个身着风衣的人等在门口，一看到贾小鬼就跑了过来：“贾小鬼！我是张若昀，现在是什么情况？你可还好？车上的人是白敬亭？”

贾小鬼当时也没多想张若昀怎么知道这么多信息，也没思考他是怎么一下就认出自己的。急救人员很快将白敬亭推进医院，她心里紧绷的弦一下子松懈下来，眼看就要瘫倒，好在张若昀眼疾手快，才没让她跌在地上。

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

贾小鬼被张若昀的搀扶着坐下，仍然惊魂未定。张若昀找饮水机接了一杯温水让她喝下，她才终于喘过气来。

当她把前因后果和张若昀说完，护士也从白敬亭的病房出来了。

“患者是突发胃痉挛，根据患者就诊记录，他曾处于长期心理压力或持续高度精神紧张的状态，易患胃痉挛，再加上患者来医院前曾饮酒，温度过低的酒精也会对胃部造成刺激，可能二者共同作用造成了发病的情况。现在正在输液，没有生命危险，你们也不用太担心。他已经醒了，一个人跟我过来办手续就可以，另一个人可以进去看他了。”

“好的好的，麻烦你们了。”张若昀连忙道谢，并跟着护士离去办手续。

贾小鬼独自走进了病房，白敬亭靠坐在病床上看到贾小鬼进来了对她挑挑眉，一脸无关紧要满不在乎的样子，但是惨白的面容还是出卖了他。

“你怎么回事啊？”贾小鬼皱着眉头问。

“就，老毛病呗。晚上的时候，有点心情不好，然后……等下你后面这个人是谁啊你认识吗，为什么从刚刚进来之后一直盯着我看啊。”

贾小鬼回头看到是办完手续回来的张若昀，说：“这是若昀哥，我好朋友的朋友，是我打电话给他拜托他来帮忙的。”

白敬亭盯着张若昀看了好一会，眼神似乎有一些敌意，张若昀目光坦坦荡荡地回应。

“鬼，那个你先出去一下，我想要和这个人单独聊一聊。”白敬亭目光还是没有从张若昀脸上移开，但是话却是对贾小鬼说的。

“啊？你们要说什么？”

“男人之间的对话你就别管了。”

“……哦。”贾小鬼无语的出去了。

于是房间里剩下白敬亭和张若昀两个人。张若昀好像对这一切都不感到奇怪，还是十分坦荡地等着白敬亭发话。

“你……喜欢贾小鬼？不然普通朋友会半夜一个电话就赶来吗？”

“我觉得您好像有些误会，是这样的……”

“你别说了，我懂的，我也是男人，”白敬亭摆摆手打断了他的话，“但是我要跟你说一声，我喜欢贾小鬼，如果你真的要追她，要做好和我竞争的准备。”

“不是，”张若昀表情看起来有些无奈，“我有喜欢的人的，我和你不存在什么竞争不竞争的关系。”

“哦……”白敬亭自觉刚刚打断别人说话有点不礼貌，但是又突然想到了什么，“不是，你有喜欢的人还对贾小鬼这么好干嘛？要是她喜欢上你怎么办，你这样也对不起你喜欢的人啊，大半夜的就跑出来医院陪另一个女生。你，你是不是渣男！”

张若昀彻底无语了，撑着额头被白敬亭这个脑回路气笑。“我说，你能不能不要先入为主，我说我有喜欢的人，我有说我喜欢的这个人是女的吗？”

白敬亭当场呆住，过了好一会，带着一丝难以置信和小心翼翼的问：“你……难道你喜欢的人是我？”

张若昀已经接受了白敬亭脑回路清奇的这个设定，竟然开始正经的回答他了：“不是的，我喜欢的人，我给你看照片吧。”

把手机怼到白敬亭眼前，他仔细的端详着：“这个人怎么……啊他是不是……难道说？！”白敬亭双目圆睁看着张若昀说不出话来。

张若昀面色如常，继续说道：“是不是信息量有点大？那我干脆一起说了吧，我现在已经和照片里的人在一起了，我刚刚着急过来，是打车来的，他等下会开车来接我回去。你说的喜欢你或者喜欢贾小鬼都是无稽之谈，并且你等一下要留住贾小鬼让她不要出来送我，这件事现在还不能让她知道。我觉得我说的挺清楚的，现在你放心了吗？”

这信息量是真的大，让白敬亭在胃部受伤之后感觉脑袋也有点不灵光。“啊这……这个……”只能下意识地发出无意义的音节。

“好了，我们之间的误会也讲清楚了，赶紧让小鬼进来吧，她很担心你。”话说得意味深长。

贾小鬼进来之后，张若昀识趣的出去了，说去打个电话，但是其实都明白自己是为了给他们制造单独的空间罢了。

贾小鬼坐在床边，看着不当回事的白敬亭深深地叹了一口气，说：“愿意说说吗？”

“讲道理，现在还不太想说。你就陪着我吧。你可别自己回去啊我一个人在医院多悲惨。”

“好，我不回去。”贾小鬼找了张折叠椅，坐在白敬亭床边，开始闭目养神。

白敬亭趁她闭着眼睛，便肆无忌惮的盯着她看。小小的手，小小的耳朵，小小的嘴，小小的脸。她的一切看起来都小小的，像是可以放在手心捧着。如果不是刚刚张若昀的出现让他突然有了危机感，他怎么会承认自己心里那份关心是喜欢呢。

他又想到张若昀说的话，他说贾小鬼很关心我，张若昀是知道些什么吗，会不会贾小鬼对他也同样动了心？

他就一直盯着贾小鬼闭着眼睛的面容胡思乱想，当贾小鬼突然睁开眼睛的时候还把他吓了一跳。

“若昀哥走了吗？我要不要去送送他。”贾小鬼说。

门恰到好处的开了，张若昀在门口和他们告别，说要走了，不用送，还给白敬亭使了个颜色。白敬亭微微点头表示收到，正准备和贾小鬼聊聊天来拖住她，没想到她突然间站了起来，然后跑向门口。

糟了！如果现在去门口，就会见到张若昀的男朋友，那事情就会变得无法控制。白敬亭飞快的拔下受伤的吊针，和张若昀几乎同时冲了出去。

还是太晚了，病房和大门相距实在太近，等到他们赶到门口的时候，看见贾小鬼和一个年轻男性面对面站着。

“哥？”贾小鬼难以置信，站在他面前的确实是她的三哥贾三刘。“哥你怎么在这里？”

“事到如今，也不骗你了吧。”贾三刘不顾张若昀和白敬亭使的眼神，还是说了下去：“你应该可以猜到，我就是若昀的男朋友。”

白敬亭和张若昀站在贾小鬼身后，看着他们兄妹两个，一声不敢出。

贾小鬼呆呆的站着，一句话也没有说，愣了一会，掏出手机叫了的士。车很快就来了，贾三刘看小鬼毫无回应，急得拦住了车门，还没开口就被贾小鬼的话堵了回去。

“让我自己走。”贾小鬼说。

车载着贾小鬼远去，原地留下三个人不知所措。

最近的回M市的机票已卖光，贾小鬼不得已又回到了3089室。她现在很乱。刚刚有那样的举动确实事出有因，她偷听了白敬亭和张若昀的谈话。

任何一个惊天大秘密的吸引力都比不上一个小小的但是和自己相关的秘密吸引力大。她当时就决定，一定要看看张若昀的男朋友到底是谁。

可是当她真的看到了那个人之后，她后悔了，她这才知道张若昀不像让她看到的理由。说实话，她不是没有考虑过贾三刘喜欢男生的可能性，因为人长得好看性格也好的三哥这么多年从来没有过女朋友。可她没想过事情的发展竟然是这样的。

等等，所以王鸥是知道的吗？所以当时介绍的时候才说张若昀是可以信任的？所以张若昀才会这么尽心尽力的帮自己，一个电话就赶到？所以，全部人都知道，除了她自己？她已经不想再去想了。

走在客厅的时候突然提到了什么，低头看是喝了一半的啤酒。来得正好，贾小鬼拿了起来，一饮而尽。在酒精的效力下，她带着浑浑噩噩的脑袋，昏昏沉沉的睡去了。

TBC.

饱：  
怎么样？狗血吗？就问狗血不狗血！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。私心夹带了甜奶cp，算是一个副线吧。正文中不会出现很多的大家放心。如果要写可以考虑在番外写一点。


	9. Chapter 9

那天晚上贾小鬼做了一个很长的梦，在梦里过完了及其平淡而又真实一生。这个梦真实到她醒来的时候甚至不确定自己是不是还在梦里。

张开眼睛发现自己躺在沙发上，身上盖了一床薄被。这是在哪？朦胧中好像看到三哥在她身侧的坐着。这是在家里吗？过了一段时间，她的意识终于回来，也想起了昨天发生的事。

贾三刘没有躺下，就坐在椅子上，守着贾小妹。因为没有围护，他的身体不住的摇晃，时醒时睡。

“三哥。”贾小鬼叫他，大概是因为昨晚睡前喝了点酒，声音有些沙哑。贾三刘听到立刻就醒了过来，看着妹妹，虽然没有说话，但他的眼神在对她说，对不起。

“三哥，我想听你讲讲你的事。”贾小鬼在沙发上坐起来，语气听不出有什么情绪。

“好。”

“你过来说。”她示意贾三刘也一起坐在柔软的沙发上。贾三刘听话的过来，任由贾小鬼将被子盖在两个人身上，只露出两个脑袋，就像他们小时候一样。

“我大概是很小的时候就意识到自己好像和别人不一样了。”贾三刘开始讲他的故事。

“大概在六年级的时候，同班级的男生在两性方面有所启蒙，会在网上偷偷找一些那种电影，大家一起看。当时我也看了，可是从未有过周围人的那种兴奋与好奇，我看的时候只觉得恶心。

我一开始以为是年龄太小的缘故，可随着逐渐长大，周围的男同学会开始讨论哪个班的女生漂亮的时候，我开始对自己疑惑。我不知道为什么比起女同学，我更容易对我的男同桌脸红心跳，我只知道和别人好像不一样。

可我不敢说，周围的人都喜欢异性，只有我不一样，这让我觉得这件事是错误的。我只能以朋友为幌子，偷偷的喜欢我喜欢的人。表面上我们是好哥们，可我心里全是不能说出口的龌龊想法。一边觉得自己恶心，感到罪恶，却一边又沉溺其中无法自拔。

一直以来我都以为这是一种病。我不愿意让别人看出我病了，也不愿意扭曲自己和女性恋爱。所以这么多年我也从来没有女朋友，也不能辜负别的女生啊。也从来没有向喜欢的人告白过，因为在告白之前我早已看到被拒绝的结果。

我曾以为我这一生就不该得到爱人。知道后来我偶然遇到了若昀。现在想想，可能也不是偶然。就不细说了。

真的很抱歉一直没有和你说。我总觉得作为小妹，我应该让你接收美好的信号，而不是让你知道这么沉重的心事。我本来不想让你知道的，真的对不起。”

“我知道。”

“你知道我是同性恋这件事？”贾三刘有些惊讶。

“不是，我是说我知道你不想让我知道这件事，”贾小鬼看了他一眼，问到“这就是我生气的点。你难道打算就这么一直隐瞒下去吗？”

“虽然恋爱是件值得开心的事，但是我的恋爱对象是男性这件事让我总怕会给你带来不好的影响。我也不知道能隐瞒到什么时候，但总是想着能多瞒一天就是一天。”

贾小鬼使劲摇了摇头：“你知道我昨天为什么独自离开吗？我真的生气了，非常生气。不是因为你的性向，而是因为你从来都不跟我说过这些事。”

贾三刘欲言又止，最后还是贾小鬼继续说下去：“这么多年，你的痛苦，你的无助我从来都不知道，因为你没有给我这个机会。可是你有没有想过，我不想只从你那里听到美好的事。我想了解你的全部，无论好坏。我想和你分享快乐，我也想分担你的忧伤。如果不是发生了昨天的事让你无法隐瞒，你肯定还会一直瞒着我，一想到这个我就生气。我们是一家人。请不要在独自承担这些。不然的话，我真的会觉得我作为你的家人很不称职。”

“所以你不会觉得我是异类吗？”

“我会觉得我的哥哥喜欢同性，好酷。”

贾三刘没有说话，默默伸出手，环过贾小鬼，捏了捏她的肩。对他们这个年纪的兄妹来说，拥抱已有些奇怪，贾三刘的这个“替代性拥抱”，依然有着和拥抱一样的含义。

“谢谢你。我知道了。对不起。”

贾小鬼的情绪也在将内心表达透彻之后逐渐平息，听到三哥这么说，心里顿时释然。拍拍贾三刘在自己肩上的手：“家人之间不必说这些。”

亲近的家人更易有冲突，可这也往往来自于互相关爱的心。矛盾因爱而起，因爱而终，往后仍是一家人。

昨天贾小鬼独自乘车离去之后，三个人没一个人敢走，但也没一个人知道该怎么办。想要追上贾小鬼，便一起来到了3089房。等他们进了房间的时候才发现贾小鬼已经倒在沙发上不省人事。

再把她叫起来也不现实，于是他们决定留下贾三刘在这等待贾小鬼的醒来，而余下的两人先回张若昀那边等待消息。对于这个决定，白敬亭和张若昀都特别不满意，但是也没有别的办法只好妥协，两人离去的时候中间相隔的距离可以放得下一个银河系。

贾三刘几乎一夜没睡，帮贾小鬼盖好被子之后，就搬了把椅子，坐在沙发侧边。他已经想过所有坏结局，脑子里不断上演悲剧，想象贾小鬼打他骂他，想象贾小鬼觉得他恶心。当然也有极短的时候会想，会不会自己的妹妹会理解他，但这像是饮鸩止渴，反而让他更害怕黎明的到来。

而当贾小鬼真的醒来，他却得到了想也不敢想的结局。有这样的家人，有这样的爱人，贾三刘的脑子只剩思考自己何德何能。

说是等待消息，可是白敬亭和张若昀两人都不遗余力想要摆脱单独共处一室的局面，甚至一拍即合，早早的就来到了3089房门前。可没收到消息，不知道里面什么情况，不敢贸然进门。于是还是两人共处一走廊，导致他们不约而同垂头丧气地站门口，活像两尊门神。

张若昀按耐不住内心的烦躁，先行点了一支烟走到楼梯间去。不曾想白敬亭也跟了上来。两人并排坐在台阶上，白敬亭甚至有些恍惚，不由地想到贾小鬼第一天来到这的时候的场景。

“你跟过来干嘛，不是不愿意和我呆在一起吗？”张若昀偏过头问他。

“所以你和小鬼的哥哥，是真的？”

“当然。敢情你跟过来就是为了八卦的？”

“不是，就感觉你们也挺难的。”

“不要擅自同情别人好吗。”张若昀目不斜视，“觉得难是因为前进的脚步被各种事物牵制住，介意周围人的看法，对过去的伤痛无法释怀，被对未来的恐惧无法排解。可是眼前的人和事才是要好好把握住的。我也只是尽可能诚实地活着而已，按照自己的身体意愿行事，饿的时候吃饭，爱的时候不必撒谎。”

两人再没有说话，直到张若昀手机铃声响起。

TBC.

饱：好想快点开始写甜甜的饲养员日常😐


	10. Chapter 10

兄妹两人在门口后，贾三刘和张若昀一并离开，白敬亭小心翼翼的回到自己的家中。

“你回来啦？”贾小鬼看起来心情不错。

“啊，对。”白敬亭小心翼翼地观察揣摩她的情绪。如果她完完整整地偷听了他们在医院的谈话，那她现在就知道自己喜欢她了，但是他不知道贾小鬼知不知道。他也不敢问。

“你在家等我哦，我下去买菜～等下做饭一起吃。”说完贾小鬼就出门了。

白敬亭有点开心，毕竟一起住了这么多天几乎没有一起吃过饭，更别说吃她做的饭了。心里欢喜的同时又隐隐的觉得不安，似乎哪里不对。

可他莫名的疑虑被贾小鬼做的饭菜一扫而空，他也非常给面子的把那些色泽鲜艳味道诱人的菜一一打扫干净。正准备自觉去洗碗，却被贾小鬼按住：“不用你坐着就行，我来？”

“可是你做了饭，还这么好吃，怎么能让你刷碗。”白敬亭这点道理还是懂的。

“我说了不用。”

白敬亭手上的动作突然停滞，贾小鬼刚刚这句话语气不对，有着强烈的情绪。他看着她。

“哎呀没事的，毕竟我在这住了这么久，多干一点活也是应该的嘛。”贾小鬼脸上是她甜美的微笑，刚刚的情绪似乎都是白敬亭的错觉。

拗不过她，白敬亭之好放着她去做。

那件事之后已经过了三天，每一天贾小鬼都无微不至的照顾着白敬亭，甚至让白敬亭产生了一种他们已经在一起了的错觉。可又总觉得这有点不现实，像是虚幻的海市蜃楼，可每每当他要抓住了一丝线索的时候，那线索又消失不见。

到了第五天，白敬亭忍不住了，他决定今天一定要跟贾小鬼问个清楚。虽然在医院和张若昀说的理直气壮的，可是当他真的要面对本人的时候，心里还是不住的打退堂鼓。

一直到了晚上他还是没找到机会，但这也让他的疑惑更深。他觉得贾小鬼有刻意避免和他谈话。每当他好不容易鼓起勇气拉住她想要一问究竟的时候，贾小鬼总有各种理由敷衍过去。

直到了晚上，贾小鬼照常一样跟他说晚安，准备进门睡觉了，他挡在了门口。

“怎么了吗？”贾小鬼还是笑着与平时别无二致，可现在这笑容，在白敬亭眼里不知为何有些心酸。

“我们聊聊吧。”

“哎呀今天都这么晚了，明天再说吧，我都好困了。”

“不行，必须今天聊。”

白敬亭挡在门口没有丝毫要让开的样子。贾小鬼看着她这副模样，笑容慢慢地消失，最终叹了一口气。她转身却走向冰箱，拿出一瓶啤酒啪地一声打开，易拉罐里的二氧化碳争先恐后的涌出，冒出滋滋的声音。

她没有理会白敬亭直勾勾的眼神，猛地喝里一大口，仿佛瞬间卸下了所有伪装，说：“你说吧。”

白敬亭看她这样，突然有些后悔，可事到如今，之好硬着头皮聊。

“当时在医院，你偷听了我和张若昀的谈话，是吗？”

“是。”

“从什么时候开始听的？”

“最一开始。”

“那么…你知道我喜欢你，对吗？”

“我姑且算是知道。”

“我不懂你这个“姑且算是”是什么意思，但是既然你知道，我还是想问，我们现在是怎样？”

“什么怎样？”

白敬亭被她始终平平的语气惹得有些恼火，走进她拿过她手中的啤酒，也像她刚刚那样猛灌了一口，手背抹了抹嘴，继续问道：“你喜欢我吗，你对我这么好，那我们现在算是在一起了吗？”

贾小鬼重重的叹了一口气，说：其实我很不想和你挑明，我只想安然度过我住在这的最后一周。我理解，我们一起也住了一段时间，总会有时候不小心分泌出一些多巴胺和肾上腺素，我都理解，你还小，这些都是正常的，等你以后有了真正喜欢的人，你会感谢我的。我之所以装作什么都不知道，还对你那么好，是因为想要在最后的时光给你留下一些美好的记忆，所以，你不要再为难我了好吗？”

白敬亭的鼻息重重的，他开始觉得生气了，但他还是按捺着，假装平静地问道：“你的意思是，你觉得我口中的喜欢你，只是因为一时的年少冲动，是这个意思吗？”

“要讲到这么清楚，我只好回答你，是。”

尾音刚落，嘴唇便被某样冰凉的物什覆盖，是白敬亭的唇。因为愤怒和心酸而冰凉，在酒精的共同作用下微微发苦。

他俯身的动作很莽撞，但落吻时的动作却很轻，像是在亲吻一个易碎品。轻轻地厮磨着，舌尖偶尔碰触她的嘴角。嘴唇那么冷，但舌尖却依然是温热的。

酒精容易让人反应迟缓，当长长的睫毛扫到贾小鬼脸上有些发痒的的时候，她才反应过来现在正在发生什么。下意识想推开，双手却被对方按在了墙上无法动弹。

不知是否当嘴被覆盖时，鼻就会因沉溺于唇上的触感而忘了工作，等到他们分开的时候，贾小鬼大口大口的喘着气，窒息的感觉仍然让她无法平息。

“即使这样，你也不相信我是真的喜欢你吗？”白敬亭再次开口。

贾小鬼看着他久久没有回答，进入了房间，门反锁。白敬亭眼中的光追随着她的背影逐渐暗淡，最后随着整个家里唯一亮光的房间的门关上，光从他眼中彻底消失。

贾小鬼一夜没睡，第二天顶着硕大的黑眼圈小心翼翼地打开房门，却发现屋子里很安静，安静的不像还有另一个人。抬头看到门口贴着的便签条：我走了，祝好。

这个人，温柔到连不辞而别都不忍心。

贾小鬼看到这张便签，心中的忐忑突然放下，但也空落落的。不必面对他本来应该感到轻松，但她现在却像是溺水的人，连呼吸都感到困难。

答应凌姐的工作也基本上做完，那么，明天我也走吧，贾小鬼心里想着。为什么是明天，因为今天她有一个地方，想再去走之前去看看。

今天是阴天，不知昨晚什么时候下的雨，雨带来了雾气，带走了温度，让本该回暖的春日不似从前。贾小鬼下了车，独自走到了沙滩上。

是上次白敬亭带她来过的海边，而这次是她一个人。其实贾小鬼也说不清楚为什么要来这里，只是觉得如果要离开G市，这里非再来一次不可。可当她真的站在海边，却又不知道自己该做什么。海风呼啸，海水涨潮，她就看着，像是在思索，实际上脑袋里空空，什么都没有想。

忽然感到身上一阵温暖，回头看见一个大叔温暖地微笑着，身上是刚被盖上的披肩。原来是之前在大排档见过的大排档老板。

“今天天这么冷，怎么一个人来海边？”老板问到。

“啊，就想来看看。”贾小鬼眼神飘忽回避。

“小白居然放自己女朋友一个人来吹冷风，真是不解风情啊。”

贾小鬼连忙解释：“其实我不是他的女朋友，抱歉之前骗了你，上次的钱我给你补上吧。”

“哦？这样。那为什么要补上次的钱呢？”老板有一些疑惑。

“白敬亭和我说，您和他约定，他什么时候带女朋友过来就给他免单啊。”

“这样吗？”老板脸上有些神秘莫测的笑意，“可是我明明记得我当时和他说的是他什么时候带喜欢的人过来就给他免单啊，没说是女朋友哦。”

这次轮到贾小鬼愣了，下意识问出口：“那你怎么知道，我就是他喜欢的人呢？”

老板思索了一下，说：“这样吧，天气太冷，你到我大排档里喝杯茶暖暖身子，我给你讲个故事吧。”

TBC.

饱：  
虽然很卡，但是也要努力写。白的故事要揭开了！


	11. Chapter 11

天色逐渐昏暗，大排档里明晃晃的照明灯照在各桌冒着热气的饭菜上。饭点已到，大排档内人声鼎沸。可他人推杯换盏大快朵颐的喧闹声全然与贾小鬼无关。

她坐在室外遮阳篷下的红色塑料椅上安静的等着，像一个没有灵魂的瓷娃娃。不一会老板就拿着一壶茶和一盘墨鱼饼出来，示意贾小鬼先垫垫肚子。当墨鱼饼浓郁的香气在口中爆开的时候，大排档老板开始讲起了故事。

“我从很早就来到这里开店了，然后在这片沙滩上遇到了两个小朋友，后来见得多了才知道这两个小朋友是两兄弟，可以说我是看着这两兄弟长大的。他们为兄弟俩关系很亲密，他们永远都是成双成对地出现。在海边长大的小孩对海有着天然的热爱，这两兄弟也不例外，几乎每天都可以看到他们在海中嬉戏的场景。

可天有不测风云，在一个风雨交加的日子，海水涨潮涨得凶猛，也没什么客人，我正准备提早关门的时候，两兄弟中的弟弟突然跑进我的饭店。他浑身湿透，头发浸满了水一缕缕地贴在额头上。他很慌张，向我求救，他们在海里玩水的时候，海水突然涨潮，他的哥哥再将他用力推向岸边之后，在海中不见踪影。

我急忙报警，并拿了救生圈跑向海里。可在我所能及的区域始终不见那个小孩的身影。最终救援船赶来，找到了哥哥，可是他早已双眼紧闭，再也无法睁开。

从此之后，弟弟便再也不来这片沙滩了。而这片沙滩虽没有禁止出入，却也一直被排除在开发旅游景点的选择之外。那段时间大排档的营业额直线下降，直接逼近要关门的那一步。那天依旧是一整天没有人来吃饭，那时我已经准备收摊，想着从明天开始就关店了。

室外遮阳伞木桌和塑料椅都已经搬进了店里，正当我准备拉上卷帘门的时候，门外出现了一个身影，是当时的弟弟。他已经长高了不少，我花了一些时间才将他的脸和几年前那个小男孩重叠。

他点了几个菜之后便没有再开口说话，只是默默的用筷子夹起食物，机械地塞到嘴里。我不急，毕竟也没有别的客人，而且我看得出来，他来这里并不只是想吃饭这么简单。

他吃到一半，突然停住，环顾四周发现只有我和他两个人之后，鼓起勇气问我，老板可以给我一瓶啤酒吗。看来是要开始和我聊天了。我拿了一罐啤酒，却没给他，那是我自己要喝的。

'未成年人，我可不敢把酒卖给你，你喝这个吧。'接着给了他一罐菠萝啤。

'老板坐下来一起吃吧，反正也没别人。'他是这么说的，我就坐在了他的对面。

我非常确定菠萝啤是没有酒精的，可他的样子却像是喝醉了一样。他拿出一张纸，像是泄愤一般边晃动边喃喃自语，大致说的是他家里人不支持他，屡战屡败之类的。我便就势将他手上的纸接了过来。”

“上面写的是什么？”贾小鬼问，其实她隐隐约约有了猜想，但是不敢确定。

“是一篇短篇小说，背面盖了退稿两字的小红戳。

我拿过来读了起来，别人可能不知道，但我一看就知道他写的是谁。这是一个科幻短篇小说，大概故事是很多年之后，陆地上已经不适合人类生存，人们在不断探索太空中其他的宜居星体之外，发明出了在海中生活的办法。而故事的主角就是在海中生活的最后的也是唯一的人类。很显然，这个人物的原型是他的哥哥。

自己为哥哥用心写的故事，不仅家里人不支持，而且没有人赏识，想必他心中也是很痛苦，才会再次回到这个伤心地吧。那天他似乎像是泄了洪的水坝，将他多年的情绪全部吐露。也许是因为我是个陌生人，他才将自己的感情如此外泄。

那天我们聊到很晚，当然其实大部分时间都是他再说我在听，但是我觉得我的话似乎起到了一些抚慰和鼓励的作用。最后我们约定，当他写了一段时间之后就拿过来给我看看，其实我对文学这些也不大了解，但是如果可以促进他继续写下去，继续完成他的梦想，我也乐意做这件事。

那次之后我便打消了关店的念头，想着作为一个他可以停靠的码头。店就这么继续开了下去，他也时不时会过来，给我看他新在小刊物发表的文章，而我的饭店随着时间的流逝，经营状况也渐渐好了起来。

我们关系越来越好，但我能看出来，他内心还是有所封闭的，毕竟这么多年我从来没听他说过他的感情。我担心他会不会从那件事之后就丧失了爱的能力，但我也知道这种事不能强求。我和他说，什么时候有了喜欢的人，就带来一起吃个饭，叔请你们。

这么多年，他依然是一个人来，直到有一次，他的身边终于有了别人。那是一个很可爱的女孩子，我很开心很欣慰，虽然不知道结果如何，但起码他找回了爱的能力吧。”

故事到这里结束了。贾小鬼当然知道故事中的主角是谁，原来这就是他当时在海边问她和哥哥一起生活是什么感觉的原因。她太难受了，而她就在昨天，她又狠狠地伤了那人的心。

告别了大排档老板，贾小鬼独自回到漆黑一片的3089房。再也没有键盘噼啪的声响，也没有那人的一句晚安。她拖着步子走到沙发边一下瘫倒在沙发上，目光空洞，什么都不做，什么都不想。

眼睛的余光突然看到一个不寻常的形状，她缓缓坐直，看到茶几上摆放着的东西，是几本书。随手拿过来，便看到了作者姓名：白敬亭 著。他真的将他所有写过的书都赠了一本给她。

贾小鬼拿过一本看了起来。这是一本短篇合集，正好，她想知道刚刚大排档老板所说的那片文章，全文到底是怎么样的。她一篇一篇仔细读着，直到翻到最后一页，却依然没有找到那一篇。

她拿起每一本，细细地翻阅。没有，没有，没有，还是没有。最后一本翻完，她确信那一篇并没有在这里面，或许根本就没有出版过呢。贾小鬼失落地放下手中的书，却看到桌上还有一样东西。那是一个牛皮纸信封，透过光可以看到里面有一张纸。

是他写给我的信吗？贾小鬼的心突然扑通扑通的跳了起来，她一咬牙打开了信封，里面是薄薄地一张纸。心一横将纸展开，却发现纸确实是白敬亭写的没错，但却不是写给她的信。

TBC.

饱：  
再次无奖竞猜，信封里的纸上面到底是什么呢？


	12. Chapter 12

这正是那篇她刚刚找了很久都没有找到的那篇短篇小说。而且她发现，她以前看过，在一个非官方公益性平台上。上一次和白敬亭来海边的时候还和他提起过。全文语调词句都是淡淡的，像是在讲述平凡的日常，可不知为何总有一种蓝色充斥在字里行间，这篇文章给了她很深的印象。没想到这篇文章原来是白敬亭写的啊。

冥冥之中似乎有一种宿命的感觉，似乎他们的相遇像是由多个偶然组合起来的必然。但是现在贾小鬼却彻底与那必然失去了联络的借口。

她只身一人回到了M市，生活仍在继续，可白敬亭的身影却总是出现在眼前，出现在她脑海，甚至出现在她的梦里。她默默的将这段回忆埋藏在了心底，谁也没有看出来她的异常，每天照常工作，吃饭，睡觉，可她总觉得自己病了，又说不出哪里不舒服。

这一天她也准备和往常一样开始处理刷鞋订单的时候，突然发现在角落有一个未拆开的快递。拿起来发现上面落了不少灰了，抖一抖后拆开，发现是几个月前凌姐说不合格的那只鞋。也是，凌姐从来不催她的工作，而她总是丢三落四。

伸手进去却摸到一个硬邦邦的东子，放在鞋子里。这是什么操作？贾小鬼十分疑惑，拿出来，发现是一个漂流瓶一样的物件，一个木塞子塞住的透明玻璃瓶里有着一小卷牛皮纸。缓缓将被卷了不知道多久的纸张拉扯开，上面是她隐隐约约觉得有些熟悉的字体。

“您好，我是这双鞋的主人。据我所知，这么长时间以来都是你在帮我刷鞋，而且技术高超。不得不说作为爱鞋如命的我，这让我很感动，也对你产生了一些好奇。我很想认识你，如果可以，我还想要当面感谢你。如果你不介意的话就联系我吧，我的手机号是：137xxxxxxxx。”

贾小鬼想起来了，这个字体她确实是见过的，和3089卧室门上贴的那张便利贴上面的字体一模一样。不知道为什么，这段时间一直没有崩溃的贾小鬼突然间号啕大哭，大颗的眼泪滴到了牛皮纸上，将字迹晕染开来，模糊一片。

如果她没有偷听白敬亭和张若昀的谈话，如果她在海边的时候愿意倾听白敬亭的心事，如果她没有接凌姐的这份工作，那么她和白敬亭是不是就可以换一种场景相见，如此他们之间的结果会不会就会有所不同。如果，如果，如果……可惜没有如果。她终于想要找个人倾诉了，趁哥哥们还没发觉，她独自走出了家门。

王鸥一脸倦意打开房门的时候，眼睛通红脸肿得像河豚的贾小鬼出现在了她的眼前，那她吓了一跳，连忙拉她进了房门，问发生了什么事，于是贾小鬼就在时断时续的啜泣声中讲完了她的故事。旁边久久没有回应，贾小鬼回头一看王鸥是一脸震惊异常的表情。

“鸥鸥，虽然我的故事很伤感，但是你也不必这么震惊吧，你这样有点吓到我了。”贾小鬼擤着鼻涕掩饰自己的不安。

王鸥犹豫了一会，似乎是在谨慎地措辞，最后开口说道：“我感觉你好像有什么先入为主的想法，那么我来问你几个问题好了。首先，你现在确定白敬亭是真的喜欢你了吗？”

“确定了。”

“那你喜欢他吗？”

“喜欢。”

“他还喜欢你吗？”

“不喜欢了吧。”

“对就是这！”王鸥激动的眼睛都睁圆了，“你凭什么认为他不喜欢你了呢？”

“这……”贾小鬼思考半天，也没这出个什么来。但是她明白王鸥的意思了。

“可是如果他还喜欢我，为什么不联系我呢？”

“他若是真的喜欢你，当然会忍住不打扰你。”

“可是……”

“贾小鬼，”王鸥严肃地看着她：“有些事情不能光靠猜测，容易自己钻牛角尖，如果有疑惑，如果觉得遗憾，那就要亲自去问一问才能知道答案。”

在王鸥的鼓励下，她颤颤巍巍的拨通了那个电话号码。那边很快接起来：“喂？您好，请问您是？”是白敬亭的声音。

贾小鬼张了好几次口都没把话说出来，旁边是王鸥焦急的眼神，电话里是白敬亭疑惑地催促，然后她就说出了这样的一句话。

“你要刷鞋吗？”

声音瞬间消失不见，无论是贾小鬼，王鸥，还是电话那头的白敬亭。

是电话那头轻轻地笑声打破了平静。

“我有好多好多鞋，你愿意和我刷吗？”

“我愿意。”

无论过了多久，王鸥还会拿这个场景嘲笑他们两个。你说说，谁告白的时候会说“你要刷鞋吗？”更好笑的是那边居然回问要不要一起刷？每当提起这件事，贾小鬼的脸就涨的通红。捂住耳朵大喊你不要再说啦一遍将头埋进白敬亭怀里，让王鸥不由得感叹好大一盆狗粮。

后里有一次闺蜜聚会，王鸥跟贾小鬼坦白了她助攻白敬亭的过程，是白敬亭拜托她，如果贾小鬼找自己倾诉，那就鼓励她打电话给自己，如果没有，就放弃喜欢贾小鬼这件事。为此贾小鬼痛锤了王鸥好几拳。不过她又感到好奇，白敬亭是怎么找到王鸥的呢？

时间回溯到他们在以前两周之前。

贾三刘正靠在张若昀的怀里打游戏，却看见张若昀的手机微信疯狂弹出，不由得心生醋意。

“谁啊？”

张若昀看也不看，翻了个白眼，说：“还能是谁，就想追你妹妹那个人啊，他不敢找你，就疯狂找我，问东问西。我哪知道你妹的事啊真的是。”

“那你让他找鸥姐呗。”

张若昀恍然大悟，对哦！

于是，鸥姐在接到了白敬亭的好友申请的时候在心里默默狠狠的把张若昀白敬亭贾小鬼贾三刘骂了个遍，不过最后还是认命了。或许姐姐我就是个天生做媒的命吧。

贾小鬼和白敬亭在一起之后，本来都做好了异地恋的心理准备了，甚至想要每一年都像那一年那样，和凌姐申请去3089工作。可当她发现白敬亭租的房子就在M市的时候，她内心的幸福让她差点昏过去。

“所以你一个G市的人，为什么在M市租房子啊？”

“我在M市读的大学啊。”

“那可以住宿舍啊。”

“住宿舍哪里有自己住方便，那么多人一起住肯定有生活习惯上的差异，而且宿舍那么狭小。”

“可是你之前和我住不是相处的很好。”

“所以你的意思是你要来和我住吗？”白敬亭挑挑眉。

“才不是嘞！你色狼！”贾小鬼佯装生气打着白敬亭的背，实际上脸又红的发亮。

“我说实话，”白敬亭突然严肃，“如果我没有那种想法，我才不正常。”

“啊啊啊！”贾小鬼的脸变得更红，一巴掌拍过去却拍了个空，那人早已小跑着跑到前面去了。

“你给我等着！”语气是凶狠的，脸上却带着笑意，紧跟着追了上去。

王鸥，张若昀，贾三刘在他们两个身后面无表情。各自心里都在暗想，求一对没有看过这个画面的眼睛。

TBC.

饱：  
这边也在一起了呢！两边都要开始甜甜的恋爱日常了！


	13. Chapter 13

后续她也到白敬亭租的房子里去过，去之前她纠结万分，害怕发生什么事。可实际上到了真的去了的时候，什么也没发生。

她一边松了一口气的同时，不知道为啥还有点小失落。

白敬亭的小房子不大，但是很明亮。贾小鬼几乎看到的下一秒就喜欢上了这里。闲着的时候她就会跑过来找白敬亭，有时候两个人一起打游戏，有时候会心血来潮一起做一顿饭，但实质上基本上是小鬼在厨房忙碌，并把白敬亭赶出厨房外。上次白敬亭自告奋勇要做饭，差点把锅烧穿的故事贾小鬼可不想再看到一次。

今天是周六，碰巧张若昀来M市，贾小鬼就叫上王鸥，再带上她哥哥，五个人一起挤在白敬亭小小的出租屋里，倒也热闹得很。

贾小鬼在来之特地学习了西米露的煮法，和王鸥两个人关在厨房里一起捣鼓。奈何白敬亭这个粘人精总是时不时的开门探个头，想知道她们在整什么。在王鸥的打趣声中贾小鬼害羞的将白敬亭赶出了厨房，还在门上贴上了“厨房重地闲人免进”的条子。

小鬼和王鸥在厨房忙碌的时候，门外三个人炸厨房高端玩家自觉的组成了王者小分队。张若昀和刘昊然一上线就快速选了一个鲁班，一个鲁班大师。得，白敬亭忽然觉得不想玩儿了。但是该打还是得好好打，不然说不好身边两人就齐心协力举报他挂机了。

白敬亭操纵着李白美滋滋拿了一蓝之后正准备拿红，却发现红buff早已不见踪影。定睛一看果然在鲁班身上。“一红不给我？！”白敬亭这劲儿又上来了。

“给我比较有用。”话音刚落，first blood就落在了鲁班头上。

行，那就看看到底谁厉害。

一场排位赛硬是打成了4个队伍，对方5个人一个队伍，被打的溃不成军抱头逃窜；张若昀刘昊然一个队伍，仗着经济优势在对方野区逛大街，还顺带吃三路线；白敬亭一个人在草里奔波，成为了人头收割机。

哦你问还有一对在哪，除了他们三个之外的两个人自然组成一队，理不直气也壮的呆在泉水喊666。

贾小鬼端着特制的西米露出来的时候三个人刚好打完一局，吵吵嚷嚷着说过谁的贡献最大。“好啦！来试试看吧！”王鸥把几个碗端了上来，正好三个大朋友吵的口干舌燥，纷纷端起来送入口中。

贾小鬼攥着衣摆紧张兮兮地看着这三个人，等着他们的评价。白敬亭第一个发话：“这也太好喝了吧！你是神仙吗！长得真么好看，做的东西还好吃，你……”彩虹屁还没放干净就被贾小鬼捂住了嘴巴：“行了行了，你说了不算。”

白敬亭还在那挣扎时图反驳怎么不算的时候贾三刘第二个发话：“很好喝啊小鬼！出乎我意料哦。”贾小鬼脸上笑意盈盈，但是还是觉得亲属的评价有过誉的嫌疑，于是更加紧张的盯着张若昀，盯得张若昀一愣，咽了一口口水，小心翼翼的说：“确实不错，不错不错。”

贾小鬼获得了一致的好评笑开来。张若昀话锋一转，转头向身边的人说：“什么时候你也做一个给我吃吃。”

“不会。”贾三刘的表情似乎可以把张若昀嫌出太阳系。

“好吧那吃别的也可以。”说罢揽过身旁的人，亲了亲他的耳朵。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。”白敬亭双手放在眼睛上露出比眼睛还大许多的手指缝。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”贾小鬼把双手放在眼睛上真的蒙住了眼睛。

“噫～”王鸥在一旁看着这四个人，由衷的变成了地铁老爷爷看手机表情包.jpg

光吃西米露当然是不够的，他们还一起叫了外卖，张若昀迫于其他人的压力请了客，作为刚刚虐狗的补偿。他还尤其给王鸥多点了一份芦荟爽，王鸥一边快乐的吸着芦荟爽一边教育小鬼和白敬亭不要像他们学习，一边警告着张若昀下不为例。

吃完晚饭贾三刘和张若昀借口散步和他们告别，王鸥也很有眼见力的说要回去写论文，只留下贾小鬼和白敬亭。他们离去的时候太阳还没完全下山，夏天的阳光尤其绵长，接近黄昏而褪去了正午的棱角，变得温温和和而暖融融的。

白敬亭在厨房洗碗，而贾小鬼收拾着客厅里被大男孩们闹腾得凌乱的沙发。他偶然回头看到了沐浴在晚霞中的贾小鬼。她沐浴在温暖的阳光中，烘得整个心都跟着带着热度，所以从这一刻起，我决定要把我余生的滚烫都赋予于你。

贾小鬼被一个猝不及防的拥抱定住了，扭头看身后的白敬亭，笑着问：“怎么啦？”

“没什么，就是想抱抱你。”

贾小鬼正感动着，忽然觉得腹部一凉。

“白敬亭！你又拿我的衣服擦手！你看我衣服都湿啦！”贾小鬼觉得他幼稚又觉得他好可爱，拿起手中的沙发靠垫打在他身上。白敬亭也不甘示弱抄起沙发上的坐垫还击。

两个人打着打累了一齐瘫倒在了沙发上，白敬亭趁机耍赖躺在了小鬼的腿上，贾小鬼装模作样推了两下也就任凭他躺着了。

“没想到啊没想到，第一次见面的时候怎么知道你会是这样的粘人精。”贾小鬼不由得感叹。

“那你对我的第一印象是什么？”白敬亭扭扭身子换了个更舒服的姿势问到。

“感觉你在表演中华传统艺术。”

“啥你在说啥？”白敬亭疑惑的大碴子味都出来了。

“变脸啊。”

“喂！”

两人再次闹成一团，而这一次以一个深长的吻结束。贾小鬼再次有点喘不过气，但还是气喘吁吁的补刀：“我现在都不知道你是不是因为我刷鞋技术好才和我在一起呢。”

白敬亭反击：“那我还说你是不是馋我的鞋呢。”

“女朋友和鞋你肯定选鞋。”贾小鬼一脸看穿了你的表情。

白敬亭连忙举手投降：“我选女朋友我选女朋友。”

夜幕降临，白敬亭将贾小鬼送到了家门口。“好啦你赶快回去吧。”他们在一起的事还没有和另外两个哥哥说过，她现在还没那个勇气，正巧三哥也和他一样，于是他们两个就势组成了秘密恋爱联盟。

“不要不要。”白敬亭紧紧抱着贾小鬼不肯撒手，还在她的耳边蹭了蹭，蹭得贾小鬼起了一层的鸡皮疙瘩。谁能想到白敬亭谈了恋爱竟然是这个样子呢。贾小鬼认命的叹了一口气，将他的头掰正，把脸挤在了一起。

“白敬亭小朋友，丢不丢人，嗯？”

“姐姐亲我一口我就走。”白敬亭开始作弊，他明明就知道自己最受不了他叫姐姐了。

贾小鬼一脸无奈的笑，靠近他吻了上去。

“小鬼？”

贾小鬼听到这个声音瞬间身体僵硬，缓慢的回过头：“哥……”

她身后站着他的哥哥，还是两个。

TBC.

饱：  
亲情线又即将上线啦


	14. Chapter 14

身后站着的正是何刀疤和贾三刘。

白敬亭动用了他聪明的小脑瓜，立刻猜出贾三刘身边的那位就是小鬼的其中一个哥哥，但他不知道是哪一个。贾小鬼曾经和他说过，她的两个哥哥其中一个严肃又严厉，脾气还很爆，有什么话喜欢憋着，不爱表达。但另一个哥哥很温和，很体贴，全身上下都充满着母性的光辉。

白敬亭紧张兮兮地观察着，看着何刀疤的面容跟随他移动，从阴影外来到路灯下，惨白的路灯在他的脸上投下大片的阴影，将他脸上的刀疤照映得更加阴森可怖。完了，白敬亭心里想，看来这个就是那一位比较凶的哥哥了。他整个人一瞬间石化，面部冻结的像蜡像馆里的蜡像。

“您……您好。”打招呼的手臂僵硬，活像招财猫。

“哎呦小鬼，不是我不帮你哈，你现在可瞒不住二哥了。”贾三刘贱兮兮的打趣她。白敬亭偷偷瞄贾小鬼的表情，她看起来好像也有些紧张。

“啊小鬼！还真的是你，这位是？”

“我叫白敬亭，哥哥好。”白敬亭弱小可怜无助又乖巧。

“哥哥，瞒不住你了，这个是我男朋友。”

“哎呀！我们小鬼居然都有男朋友了，”何刀疤走了过来，拉过白敬亭的手，“小伙子名字是哪个字呀？多大啦？哪里人呀？做什么的呀？怎么认识的我们家小鬼呀？”

白敬亭在这接连不断的问题中晕头转向，但是却感到一丝意外，这位哥哥好像并不是很严肃？“尊敬的敬，亭子的亭。就是敬亭山的敬亭。马上20岁了，家里是G市的，之前一直是鬼鬼的客户。”

“是凌姐的儿子。”小鬼在旁边悄悄补充道。

“啊小伙子挺年轻啊……”何刀疤欲言又止。白敬亭神经又紧绷了一分，他会不会觉得自己年纪太小和贾小鬼不是认真的？毕竟贾小鬼之前就产生过这样的误会，导致两人还差点错过。

何刀疤接着说：“小伙子别紧张，只要不做对不起小鬼的事我这边是没问题的哈，可能大撒那边你们要好好考虑一下说不说，怎么说。对我来说，姐弟恋有啥的是不是，出柜我都能接受呢。”

二哥刚刚说什么？贾小鬼也是太紧张，话没过脑子就蹦了出来：“你知道三哥出柜的事了？”

“啊？”何刀疤发出了疑惑的声音。

“你！”贾三刘发出了震惊又气愤的声音。

“啥？！！！”他们身后传来了又疑惑又震惊又气愤各种情绪混杂在一起听不出具体是什么的声音。贾大撒站在他们身后，拎在手里的塑料袋啪嗒一声地上，听声音里面像是刚买的鸡蛋，或者说是刚买的蛋清蛋黄和碎蛋壳。

白敬亭觉得这可真是命运多舛。

之前他或许猜测错误，但他现在知道了，在一贾人之中，二哥何刀疤是看起来凶狠，但他实际上和蔼又温柔。反而他面前这个看起来面相慈善的这位，恐怕才是真正严厉，脾气不好的那位。

虽然何刀疤盛情邀请白敬亭到家里作客，奈何时间太晚，他客客气气地拒绝之后表示明天白天会正式来登门拜访，随即给了贾小鬼一个“抱歉但自己也无能为力”的表情之后就先撤退了。走在回去的路上白敬亭还心有余悸，同时也很担心贾小鬼和贾三刘，也不知道这一家人晚上会有什么腥风血雨。

贾大撒独自在前面走着，身后默默跟着二哥三哥和小妹。面对贾小鬼内疚的表情，贾三刘安慰的捏了捏她的手，表示不怪她。

回到家中，贾大撒一屁股坐在沙发上，看着多面三个双手交握紧张不已的人，说：“都讲讲吧，谁先来说说？”

小鬼和三刘一声都不敢吱，还是何刀疤先开口打圆场：“你这样孩子们都吓着了。”

“你别掺合我跟你说，你又是什么时候知道的？也不和我说？还把不把我这个哥哥放在眼里了？你看看你一天天做的那个工作整天血乎乎的！像正经人做的工作吗……”

贾大撒提起这个就来气，何刀疤看他又不知道发挥到哪里去赶紧说：“说实话我真的是刚刚才知道的，你就事论事别扯其他的。”

何刀疤招呼贾小鬼和贾三刘坐下，然后就离开了。“贾小鬼，你先说说吧，你和你男朋友是怎么回事？”贾大撒开口，贾小鬼心里一颤。

“啊呃，就在G市遇到的，他是凌姐的儿子，现在在念大学，还是一个科幻小说家。”

“什么？！还在读大学？”贾大撒的声音让贾小鬼心里的颤抖具像化为身体一震。

“哥哥……虽然我们差了几岁我们是很认真的，真的很认真。”贾小鬼顶着内心感叹着哥哥的抓取信息能力，无力地回复。

“是的我可以作证！他对小鬼真的很好。”贾三刘想帮忙，在旁边插了一句嘴。

“不到你说话的时候，”贾大撒冷漠的看了一眼贾三刘，“等会再聊你。贾小鬼，你看着我，你的年纪也不小了，哥哥只希望你可以找到一个值得托付的人，而不是一个小屁孩。我也是过来人，这种年纪，就只是玩玩！”

“哥哥……”贾小鬼委屈极了，“可能他年纪小了点，可是你都没有和他接触过，你怎么可以这样以偏概全……你好歹和人家接触之后再评价啊……”说着说着就泪眼婆娑。

“这都是过来人的经验！既然你不信，那你就等着瞧吧。”贾大撒的炮火开始转移，“贾三刘！还有你！虽然我不是很清楚你们年轻人那些用语，但是出柜我知道，所以，这是真的吗？”

贾三刘咬咬牙，说：“是的，我现在正在和男性恋爱。”

“这成何体统！”贾大撒猛地拍桌而起，“我从未听过这样的事！”

“哥哥，其实同性恋在人群中据统计可达到4%的比例，并不算少见，而且不仅人类很多动物也有同性之间的行为。”

“可那也是不对的！”贾大撒反驳到。

“哥哥！没有什么对不对，只是我喜欢的人刚好和我一个性别而已啊！”

“我不想听你说这些！”贾大撒砰地一声摔门出去了。

贾小鬼和贾三刘相视，双双默默地叹了一口气。

半夜三点，贾小鬼实在睡不着，出了卧室找褪黑素吃。今天晚上的谈话可以说是以彻底失败告终，大哥摔门而去之后他们就整个晚上都没有和他们两个说过话，就连和何刀疤说话也带着浓浓的火药味。她担心三哥的同时，想到明天白敬亭还要正式登门拜访，愈发睡不着。

出了门隐隐约约看到三哥的房门透过门缝隐隐约约亮着灯。“三哥……你睡了吗？”贾小鬼小心翼翼的在门口轻声问道。不一会门开了，贾三刘顶着大大的黑眼圈。

“哥，你也睡不着吗？”

“那肯定。”

贾小鬼进了哥哥的房间，看到房间里一片狼藉，到处都是纸，打印机还在不停的打印着。“哥你在打印什么啊？”贾小鬼踮着脚尖一面踩到地上的纸张，拿起一张，看到上面全是关于同性恋的文章。

“我知道让保守的大哥接受我是一个同性恋会很困难，但是我还是想要得到他的理解，如果我说他不听的话我就试试找找资料，看看能不能从科学的角度解释给他看。”

“唉，”贾小鬼叹了一口气坐了下来，“哥，真的很抱歉，我当时真的以为你已经和二哥说了，都怪我，对不起。”

“别说对不起，说起来我真的要感谢你才对，我本来以为一直瞒下去是最好的选择。直到听到你上次和我说的那些话，那些话让我突然意识到其实我内心还是很渴望以男朋友的身份带若昀来家里，而且我其实非常希望得到家人们的祝福。可我总是不知道如何开口，如果不是今天事发突然我真的不知道自己什么时候会有勇气和哥哥们说起。”

“哥……其实大哥并不是那种会歧视别人的人，可能对于他来说这确实一时难以接受而已。”

“哎我当然知道啦，我们大哥是很温柔的人。没事的小鬼，”贾三刘拍拍她的肩膀，“你先去睡吧，明天白敬亭不是还来家里吗，今天你就感谢我帮你吸引火力吧，你要是明天睡过头他一个人可顶不住哦。”

一看就是在故作坚强，贾小鬼看出来了却也不想说穿。“那好吧哥哥我先去睡了，你也早点睡啊，你的黑眼圈都快掉到地上了。”

“晚安。”

“嗯晚安。”

虽然贾小鬼心事重重但也耐不住褪黑素的作用，最终伴着隔壁房间隐隐约约的打印机声进入了睡梦中。

TBC.

饱：  
贾三刘和贾大撒之间该何去何从？第二天白敬亭登门拜访又会发生什么呢？


	15. Chapter 15

白敬亭站在门口，犹豫许久才腾出手，按了门铃。门很快就开了，是何刀疤。

“来啦小白？”

“诶诶来了，哥哥好。”

“哎来就来，带这么多吃的干啥，快进来快进来。”何刀疤很热情，但是这丝毫不能缓解白敬亭心中的紧张。

贾小鬼听到响动也急忙从厨房跑了出来，湿漉漉地双手在围裙上擦了擦：“我在帮哥哥做饭呢，你要不要一起来帮忙？”还没等白敬亭回答，厨房内就传来了贾大撒闷闷地声音：“我谁也不用帮，你们都出去吧。”隐隐约约似乎还带着点怒气，厨房门在贾小鬼身后应声而关。

看着白敬亭还有自己妹妹脸上略带尴尬的神情，何刀疤忙解围：“哎呀没事大哥就这样，我们谁都没他做饭厉害，咱就不给他帮倒忙了。来来来坐坐坐，吃点水果。”

何刀疤和贾大撒这一冷一热，弄得白敬亭的心也跟着热胀冷缩，差点没吓够呛。直到何刀疤拉着他在沙发上坐下，一直悬停在嗓子眼的心才落回原位。

“小白上次你说你是G市的吧？”

白敬亭忙点头：“对对。”

“那还行，和咱M市口味习俗都差不多。”

“诶对。”

就这么一来一回，“人口普查”了一会，何刀疤也有些聊不下去了，“那个......你们聊一会吧，我去厨房看看怎么样了。”

等何刀疤进到厨房之后，白敬亭紧绷的神经才彻底放松下来，环顾四周，问贾小鬼：“三刘呢？”

贾小鬼摇摇头，神色担忧：“早上我起来的时候他就不在家了，微信只留言说出去走走晚上回来，也没说去哪，也没说去做什么。”

“八成是去若昀那去了，他也说了会回来，别太担心。”白敬亭伸手抚平了贾小鬼紧皱的眉头，“主要是今天这个场面，如果他在的话真的怕你哥哥控制不住。”

贾小鬼听闻叹了一口气：“我的哥哥，其实不是你想的那样。他看起来有些固执，有些不讲道理，可是我知道他心里都是爱着家里的每一个人的。”

“我明白。我没有怎么想，我理解的。”白敬亭安慰地拍了拍贾小鬼的小脑袋。

这一顿晚饭吃下来有惊无险，白敬亭曾经预想的各种刁难都没有出现，没有“给你100万离开我妹妹”，没有“你把这一盆香菇吃下去才配和我说话”。更没有冷嘲热讽，或是阴阳怪气。吃饭，就仅仅是普普通通的吃饭而已。

令白敬亭有些恍惚的是，他还有一瞬间差点以为这是在自己家里。撒贝宁像是稳重沉默的父亲，而何刀疤像是温柔体贴的母亲。在他们身上有着与真实年龄不相符的举止和气质。但其实，他们只是早生了几年的兄长罢了。

多年的兄妹共同生活，把两位哥哥磨炼成了父母的样子，用他们还稚嫩的脊背硬生生为三弟小妹撑起一片天，当他们在为生活奔波忙碌，困扰崩溃，在他们用力撑起的小天地中，弟弟和妹妹依然可以无忧无虑的长大，拥有正常家庭的小孩都有的平凡的成长历程。殊不知这平凡的背后尽是两个哥哥手上、肩上被生活硬生生磨出来的厚茧。

他再次不可抑制地想起了自己的哥哥。如果他还活着，现在会是什么样子？曾经调皮又幼稚的哥哥，也会变得如此成熟稳重，和蔼可亲吗，也会长成这样可以独当一面的大人吗。哥哥在现实生活中停留在了本还可以继续成长的年纪，可在白敬亭心里，他却随着时间和他自己同步生长着，陪伴着他过生活的每一关，陪着他一起成长。

当白敬亭离开的时候，贾小鬼借着要送他这个理由跟出来，说出来走走。她可以明显的感觉到情白敬亭绪上的低落，但又不知原因。其实要让白敬亭自己说自己为什么突然情绪低落，他也说不出个所以然，是由于对哥哥的怀念吗？好像有点这方面的原因，但是好像又不准确。明明第一次见家长也算是圆满收官，自己到底为什么会产生这样的情绪呢？

室外刚下过阵雨，潮湿的空气带着一股青草的香气。地面坑洼积水，月亮的清冷和路灯的昏黄被反射被杂糅，拧成一股专属于夏夜的光。他们就这么牵着手慢悠悠地在路上走着。贾小鬼没有问白敬亭在想什么，虽然在一起没有多久但是她知道，如果他想说，他自己会说。

路灯用光把蜿蜒道路切割成了段，而白敬亭和贾小鬼在片段中穿行。眼前的路似乎没有尽头，但是没有人会在此时会觉得没有尽头是一件坏事。

最终白敬亭开口：“时间不早了，再不回去家人该担心了。”

贾小鬼仰头看他：“你感觉到了吗？”

“什么？”

“我的哥哥们其实都挺喜欢你的。只是没有用语言表达。”

白敬亭一怔，他好像突然明白了自己的情绪源头。心中怅然若失，却又感慨万千。

我曾失去了一个哥哥，上天赐予他生命，却又在他正成长时将其剥夺。我曾以为命运多舛，万事常态皆残缺。直到现在，我再次拥有了哥哥，两个。

贾小鬼在楼下与白敬亭拥抱作别，转身向家门口走去。却看到了楼梯间灯光忽明忽灭。走进了却发现是三哥贾三刘，他正在黑暗中按着手机，屏幕的亮光照在他的脸上，把他的脸照射得毫无血色。

“哥？你在这干嘛？怪吓人的。”

贾三刘抬起头，手机灯光角度变成了从下巴照射上来，显得更加阴森恐怖。“啊......就坐一会。”

贾小鬼叹了一口气，今天是什么日子，自己身边的男性怎么一个比一个多愁善感？“是在想和哥哥出柜的事吗？”

“嗯。”贾三刘沉着嗓子发出声音，这声音听起来像是从很久没有使用过的声带发出来的，低沉而沙哑。

“咳咳”，贾三刘清了清嗓子再次开口，“其实我刚刚回了一趟家了，又出来的。”

“我昨天熬夜准备的资料，大哥又原封不动的放回了我的房间。文件袋是没有打开过的。他......他完全没有看，一页都没有。”

贾小鬼听到这沉默了。她知道此时此刻自己应该说出一些话安慰一下三哥，可现在任何话似乎都失去了力量，这让她瞬间不知道该说什么，不该说什么，索性闭口不言，将一切留给了静默的黑暗。

贾三刘没有等到小鬼的回应，于是自己说了下去，“可是文件袋外面贴了一张便签条，是给你的。”

“给我的？”

“准确来说，是给我们的。”

贾三刘将一张普普通通的黄色正方形便条纸递给小鬼，她接过来，接着手机微弱的灯光看清了上面的字：

哥哥不懂。但是你的人生属于你自己，你生来有权利做自己想做的事，爱自己想爱的人。如果你见到小鬼，麻烦你帮忙也这么告诉她，她也一样。

落款：贾大撒

TBC.

饱：填坑之旅——启动！  
3089预计1-2章完结，日记本预计下一章完结，汇报完毕！


	16. Chapter 16

纸条上的手写字体不能说优美，但是却十分工整。

贾小鬼看着这张便签条，脑海中不禁想象出了画面。自己的大哥有些伤感，对自己弟弟妹妹的成长和变化感到困惑，感到迷茫，却依然选择相信和支持他们的每一个决定，并在深夜的台灯下，一笔一划的为他们写下了这样的一张字条。

贾大撒，他在最后写上自己的大名的时候，会想些什么？

想到这里小鬼的眼眶控制不住的发酸，可她却又不想在此时此刻落泪，因此她倔强地仰着头硬生生又将泪水憋了回去。

贾三刘拍了拍小鬼的后背以示安慰，“当我看到这张纸条的时候，那一瞬间非常自责。我没有办法做到不爱我的爱人，可如果我爱他，就无法成为普罗大众眼中的常人。我曾以为爱一个人只要遵从自己的心就好了，可是当我看到因为我给大家带来了这样的麻烦，让我感到很无助。”

贾小鬼用力摇摇头，“错的不是你，错的是那些不够包容的人。他们把偏见当做常识，把身边其他事物都放在了自己的对立面。并不是所有人都可以像大哥一样，尝试理解他人。但是就算别人不理解你，你也要坚持做自己。”

听到小鬼这么说，贾三刘有些诧异。他和贾小鬼年纪相仿，一起长大，大多数的相处时间都是玩闹着度过共处的时光，像今天这样大段大段的说话的时候屈指可数。

“嗯，我知道。”贾三刘站了起来，舒展了一下双肩，“我也知道大哥二哥肯定也会衷心的希望我得到幸福。关于在意其他人看法的这件事，我会继续努力克服的。”

“时候也不早了，再不回家大哥二哥该担心了。”说着，伸出手臂，递向小鬼。

时间真的不早了，他们怕打扰已经入睡了的哥哥们，从鞋柜里翻出备用钥匙开的门。门里面漆黑一片，静悄悄的，只有电视还在小声地播放。是谁看完电视忘了关？

贾小鬼走到电视前拿起遥控器准备将电视熄灭，可等到他们蹑手蹑脚走到沙发旁边的时候，贾小鬼好不容易忍住了好几次的泪水夺眶而出，在黑暗的大厅中，眼泪终于无声地落下。沙发上躺着一个人，他依靠着沙发已经睡着了，呼吸均匀而平稳。这个人正是贾大撒。

于此同时二哥的房门打开，何刀疤是听到钥匙开门的声音才出来的，看到黑暗中的几个人忙走过来，轻声对贾小鬼和贾三刘说：“你们可算回来了，你们都不知道大撒多担心你们，非要在沙发上等着，我让他先睡还不听。”

说罢轻轻把贾大撒扛在了肩上，因为这一动作他不出意料地醒了，看见站在沙发边的小鬼和三刘，什么话也没说，只是点点头，便转身回了自己的房间。何刀疤看着这几个别扭的人，叹了一口气，转身到厨房给他们两个倒了杯水。

贾小鬼端着二哥倒的水坐在沙发上，眼泪像断了线的珠子止不住的往下掉，而其他两个人也无法放任这样的小妹就这样入睡，于是贾小鬼、贾三刘、何刀疤三人在深夜中坐在沙发上，没有一个人起身离开。

“哎哟，哭啥啊。”何刀疤一边给贾小鬼递着纸巾，一边情绪也被带动着随之眼眶发酸。一回头，“你怎么也哭了！男儿有泪不轻弹听过没！”

看着一左一右两个泪人，何刀疤重重地叹了一口气。生活不易，刀疤叹气。

这一场聚众哭泣知道凌晨才收尾，等何刀疤把两只哭泣崽崽安排妥当，终于要去睡觉的时候，贾大撒的房门突然打开。何刀疤：？？？还让不让我睡觉了？

不过既然贾大撒醒了，何刀疤还是把他揪过来说了一顿，“你说说你们几个，有什么不能好好沟通吗，整的一个两个精神萎靡的，连我也睡不了觉。”

贾大撒还迷迷糊糊的，就被拉过来上思想教育课，自然是一个字都没听进去，嗯嗯啊啊胡乱答应一通，把何刀疤气够呛。跟没睡醒的人也没什么好气的，何刀疤决定学习贾大撒那一招，从书房里抄了一张便签条啪的一声贴在了贾大撒的桌上，一气呵成。

第二天一早贾大撒盯着自己桌上的便签条陷入了沉思，这谁给我放的？啥意思？心灵鸡汤？

纸条上写着大大的八个字“语言是沟通的桥梁”。

那天之后兄妹四人关系恢复如初，在摊牌之后张若昀和白敬亭如果来找他们，有时候还会和他们的大哥二哥打招呼。贾大撒的态度虽然看起来不冷不热的，但是其他人都可以感觉到，即使贾大撒并不理解他们之间的感情，但是他正在缓慢的接受自己弟弟妹妹的爱人。

时间缓慢流动，这期间大哥的变化让每个人都感到了一丝不可思议，首先是他不在闷头一个人扛下所有难题了，有时候他也会向弟弟妹妹们求助，回向他们抱怨日常生活中的琐事，最让贾小鬼惊讶的是，他居然很爽快的同意了贾小鬼想要搬出去和白敬亭一起住的提议，导致她想好的一堆解释都没用上。

“哥，我想搬出去和白敬亭一起住，他毕业了回G市，我正好也想在G市拓展市场。”

“去呗。”

“哥，你听我说我......啥？”

“想去就去呗，年轻的时候多闯闯。”

这就是贾小鬼和贾大撒完整的对话。

不仅贾小鬼很诧异，连一旁的何刀疤和贾三刘都被吓了一跳，大气不敢出。等贾大撒出门了他们才敢提出疑问，贾三刘小心翼翼地问：“大哥这是怎么了？”

“我也不知道啊。”贾小鬼一脸迷茫。

“我看大哥可能真的开始放养了，”何刀疤扁扁嘴，“以前是典型的老父亲，什么都瞎操心。莫非是物极必反？”

这一番话说的贾小鬼心里更加忐忑不安。

这份忐忑直到临行前都没有得到缓解，当她在客厅摊开大箱子往箱子里装东西的时候，忍不住假装随意地开口问了出来：“大哥，你怎么这么爽快就同意我去别的城市了？你不管我了吗？”

贾大撒斜着眼睛看她：“收拾东西就赶紧收拾，那么多话。”

贾小鬼只得任命地闭上了嘴巴。可不一会，她听到了这样的一句话。

“你们也都不知不觉长大了啊。”语气听起来颇有些感慨，又有些怅然若失。

“哥？”贾小鬼转过身想要和大哥再说两句，说她其实愿意被管教，说她其实在哥哥面前还只是一个小屁孩。

可等她回过头，看到的只有贾大撒进房间的背影。

TBC.

饱：亲情线终于告一段落，下一章开始甜甜的恋爱日常


	17. Chapter 17

由于工作的关系三个哥哥都没有到机场送行，贾小鬼怀着忐忑不安的心直到飞机落地。下了飞机赶紧打了个电话报平安，电话那头何刀疤和贾三刘都啰啰嗦嗦嘱咐了许多，反而是贾大撒寥寥数语便挂了电话。

心不在焉的贾小鬼并没有注意到白敬亭车往哪里开，等到白敬亭突然降下车前后所有的车窗，贾小鬼才发现他们并不是开往3089室的方向。

随着车窗屏障的消失，傍晚温热的海风灌了进来，远处是橙黄色的夕阳缓缓下沉，那是一片蓝绿色的海。他们再一次来到了海边。车子停定，他们没有赶着下车，而是在车里安静的坐着，享受着车载音乐和海风的洗礼。

“白白，怎么突然想来海边了？”

白敬亭迟疑了一下，还是决定实话实说：“我看你一直心不在焉，在想你是不是后悔要来和我住了。”

“怎么会呢，”贾小鬼今天第一次露出笑容，“我是有点担心我大哥，以往他都担心这担心那，突然一下消了音，还有点怪不习惯的。”

“关于和你住这件事，既然以后都是要一起住的，早一点又有什么关系呢。”贾小鬼望着海浪，轻轻地说。

“等下，你说以后都是要一起住，你已经想好和我一辈子了吗？”白敬亭好歹是作家，抓重点抓得一针见血。

贾小鬼有些慌乱，“谁......谁说了！”说完就跑下了车，不愿让白敬亭看到她红起来的面颊。白敬亭看着她的背影，深棕色的头发随着她奔跑的步伐在空中跳动，更在夕阳余晖下反射出温柔的光泽，她跑了两步却又停下转身看向还在原地的白敬亭。

“愣着干嘛，下来啦！”

她向着白敬亭招招手，似乎把所有的光芒都招呼了过去，镶嵌在她身侧。他们相隔一段距离，但是白敬亭还是可以看见她脸颊上的细小容貌，在两侧形成小小的金黄色的光圈。

“来了！”

白敬亭下车锁门，向着贾小鬼的方向奔跑，牵起她的手和她一同撞进一片金色的太阳中。

他们脱了鞋提在手上，感受着细腻的沙在脚下逃窜，直到来到浪花的边缘。傍晚的海水吸收了一整天的太阳光，温暖舒适，他们任由海水包裹双脚，漫过小腿，海浪来来去去，毫无怨言地带走了心中的所有疲惫和顾虑。

“夏天就是要来看海啊。”白敬亭望着远方自言自语。

确实，贾小鬼在心里附和。太阳从远处落下任凭海水清洗，再从另一边崭新地升起，又是崭新的，似乎在告诉每一个人：新的一天，不应有所顾忌。

贾小鬼看了一会，拿出手机打打开和大哥的视频通话。当贾大撒接起来的时候，没有看到人，只看到了一片波光粼粼的海。小妹的声音从画外传过来：“哥，我们一起看看海吧！”

贾大撒此时刚下班回到家，靠在沙发上休整，接到贾小鬼的电话立刻就坐直了起来，结果就看到了一片无边无际的蓝。说看海，若是往常贾大撒一定不肯就范，累的要死看什么海？可此时当他真的看到屏幕中的波澜时，却没有办法说不。

四周无人，只有海浪冲刷沙滩的声音，身心俱疲的贾大撒在这规律的声音中，语气竟然也变得平缓，“小鬼，到那边要照顾好自己。”

“好。”

“你也大了，哥哥也不好总是说你，你自己要心里有数。”

“好。”

“按时吃饭，早点睡觉，不要熬夜。”

“好。”

“海看了一会了，看看你怎么样？”

贾小鬼把镜头转了过来，精神十足的和贾大撒打了招呼后连忙把镜头又转了回去，怕他看见自己眼眶中隐隐泪花。

此时她想起了他们的群名“幸福健康一贾人”，大哥重新开始对她絮絮叨叨，她在感到了安心的同时也感到愧疚。谢谢你，贾大撒，她在心里摸摸地说。

海浪声中贾大撒在沙发上睡去，而小鬼也没有吵醒他，悄悄挂了电话。

“白敬亭！”身后一个熟悉的声音。

“老板！”反而是贾小鬼先认了出来。

还是熟悉的红色塑料椅和烟雾缭绕的大排档棚，他们一起坐了下来，桌上是热气腾腾的皮皮虾老虎斑和花甲。“我们是不是得喝一个。”在老板的提一下玻璃杯装着带气泡的橙黄色液体碰在一起，发出清脆的声响。

“本来还在想要怎么才能找到你们，正好今天你们过来了。”

“我决定搬走了。”

“啊？为什么突然要走了？”白敬亭有些吃惊。

“这边规划要开发景区了，搬家费给的还算良心，再加上我本来就想回老家开饭店了。”老板喝了一口啤酒，“我跟你说就算这是我们最后一顿我也不会给你免单的哈，你上次欺骗我说小鬼是你女朋友的事我还记着呢。”

他们都笑了起来，白敬亭笑着耍赖：“那时候不是现在是了啊，提前预支嘛。”

“谁知道你们现在是不是，你们俩亲一个我就信。”老板开始使坏。

贾小鬼红着脸推脱：“不了吧不了吧，我认证啦，他是我男朋友。”

紧接着眼前一黑，白敬亭凑过来捧着她的脸在她的嘴唇上吧唧亲了一口，贾小鬼还没反应过来他就坐了回去，低着头舔了舔嘴唇，“怎么样老板，现在相信了不？”

贾小鬼反应过来了，用拳头锤白敬亭的肩膀：“你怎么趁人不备！”

“那人家老板不相信嘛！”白敬亭笑着把她的拳头接进手里开始推脱，看到贾小鬼越来越红的脸赶紧给她夹了只皮皮虾。贾小鬼想吃，只得停下了手上捶打的动作，又引得三人笑成一团。爽朗的笑声作为告别前的伴奏，似乎削减了离别带来的伤感，增添了对未来崭新生活的期待。

从大排档离开天色已晚，在车上索性不开空调，任凭海风呼啸吹乱了头发。今天的星星不多，但有一颗特别亮，贾小鬼趴在窗边紧紧盯着那颗星星直到到了住宅楼楼下。茂盛的树冠在晚风下摇晃发出沙沙声响，夏夜虫鸣也让这一切变得浪漫。

白敬亭一只手拉着小鬼的行李箱，一只手紧紧地牵着她，边走还边忍不住看。贾小鬼忍不住发问：“你怎么总是看我？”

白敬亭立马把头转了回去，“就总感觉，有些不真实。”

贾小鬼偷偷笑了，她没说，其实她也是。

电梯逐渐上升27,28,29,30。电梯门打开，是熟悉的走廊。她曾在这里被白敬亭关在门外，也在这里被白敬亭挽留了回来。“诶白敬亭，你记不记得我们第一次见面的时候。”

“记得，我还把你关在了外面。”白敬亭不好意思地摸摸鼻子。

“对啊你当时怎么一点都不懂得怜香惜玉！”

“当时太突然了啊！”白敬亭为自己伸冤。

嬉闹声中，3089室房门被打开。

他们站在门口，房间内的装潢似乎没有什么变化，两间卧室，右边是厨房，面对是客厅。但似乎又有些无法忽视的变化，比如门口的两双拖鞋。

贾小鬼看了一会，转过身向白敬亭伸出手，“你好，舍友。”脸上带着掩盖不住的笑意。

白敬亭毫不犹豫地握了上去，“你好你好，请多指教。”

END


End file.
